When I Needed You the Most
by nightwriter4991094
Summary: When people are at a state of comfort for such a long period of time with out change, they tend to have a need to keeps things the way they are changing anything otherwise to fit their standards. I simply refuse to be changed. I am permanent.The Unusual
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to the revised version of 'The Unusual' I have finally decided to update my rough drafts. Whoots! Do not worry, the rest of the chapters will be up shortly…just have to revise them a little. You might see some slight changes in the plot, but I will keep the original characters, idea, etc.,..Now! On with revised Chapter One! Remember to R&R! **

**Nightwriter49910904**

**(Nightwriter for short )**

**P.S. Thank you, Zap Canon, for always stickin' with me. My loyal regular reviewer. 3**

**Chapter 1**

"Miss Allens, kindly pay more attention to your lesson or I will have to give you a weeks worth of detention!"

Bolting up when my desk suddenly gave a loud thud, I blinked rapidly and looked into the faces of my fellow classmates, who were sniggering loudly.

"Well… it's a pleasure to see that you've joined my class again, Miss Allens." Mrs. Smith scolded, towering above me beside my desk. Seriously, of all the teachers I had to have, it had to be her. With her almost completely white hair drawn into a tight bun and a frown adorning her wrinkled face, my homeroom teacher did NOT look pleased at my little nap.

Okay it wasn't a nap. I was catching up on my sleep, since I didn't have time to sleep last night. Not with the sirens from our neighbor next door. She had had a heart attack in the night, and when the ambulance arrived, they didn't have the brains to turn off the freakin' sirens.

Casting a small look at her, I noticed a ruler resting in her palm. So that's what she woke me up with…

"Uh… s-sorry Mrs. Smith. I'll pay more attention to class now. I'm just kind of put to sleep with numbers, you know… Algebra just isn't my thing." I gave her a small smile, but when her frown deepened and my peers snickering around me I became even more confused.

"Miss Allens…" She sighed, casting me a withering glance. "This is Language Arts."

Feeling my face grow hot, I already knew I was blushing as the classroom burst into howls of laughter. _Oh yeah, good job Alexis._

Class reigned on; and I slumped in my chair, let out a long sigh that causing some of my black bangs to fall over my eyes. _I swear, on of these days I'm gonna cut you and my hair won't be the birds nest its been for years!_ I threatened my hair. I know, not a terribly intelligent conversation, but I didn't know what else to do! No way was I listening to miss Smith…

Luckily the bell rang.

As I fought my way through the hoard of students, I sighed as I finally reached my small bottom locker. Spinning the combination, I quickly put my science books away and grabbed my notebook with notes I would need to study of the weekend. Stuffing it in my small backpack, I quickly rushed to the door, hoping to make it out in time before the rest of the school was set loose and I would be squashed between a girl who wore too much perfume and some sweaty kid who had never heard of the marvelous invention call soap.

Before I could reach the door, my food suddenly slipped and I was sent spiraling down a long line of water.

Crashing into the drinking fountain, I groaned and glared at the 'Wet floor' sign I never noticed, lying three feet from me.

Laughter roared around me as many students pointed and laughed at my stupidity of not seeing the stupid sign. That, and the fact that -since the water fountain had been jinxed last week and no one took the time to repair the damn thing- I was being sprayed with a small stream of water.

I opened my mouth to retort to their laughter, but the sudden beeping coming from my wrist watch told me that if I didn't get moving, I wouldn't catch my bus home.

"Please still be there, please still be there, please still be there…" I silently prayed, sprinting toward the doors and watching out for anymore 'Wet floor' signs.

My prayers went unanswered; however, as I watched the back of my bus disappear over the ridge.

"Freakin' A!" I cursed, almost throwing my stuff down in a fit of anger.

Hanging my head, I turned toward the road home, my backpack slung over my shoulder. I began to hum the tune to 'Happy Birthday' seeing as it was my birthday after all…

"M-made it…" I panted, climbing up the white porch steps.

My house. Small, but quaint. With it's white coat that settled over the wood and two trees in the front yard, already bare from the cold autumn weather, I called it my home.

My haven.

I fished around in my pocket, trying to find my keys, but finding a hole in my pocket explained it all.

"Today's just not my day…" I moaned, banging my head against the white door.

I think the door took pity on me.

Slowly creaking open, I almost fell onto the blue-carpeted floor while the kind door opened fully.

"Okaaay…" I drawled, casting a look around the room.

No one was here.

Checking my watch, my brow furrowed when I noticed it was already five. Mom was always home, dad worked until four, and my older brother Adam had today off.

Where were they?

Tossing my backpack onto the floor near the door, I cautiously walked into the dark living room.

Odd. Mom never keeps the shades closed. Even when she's gone.

Before I could linger on the matter, the lights were suddenly flicked on and I heard someone shout: "Surprise!"

I jumped nearly a foot in the air in surprise at the suddenly outburst, quickly falling to the ground since I was still in light shock.

"Happy Birthday, Alexis!" My mother, father and brother all cheered.

Smiling sheepishly from the ground, my smile widened when my brother reached down and offered a hand up to me.

"Jeez… you guys really surprised me…" I laughed nervously, shaking my head skittishly.

"Al, that's the point. Hence the word: 'surprise'." Adam teased, pinching me cheek.

Ever since I was little, my family had taken a liking to call me Al. I didn't mind being called Al. So long as it stayed within the family.

Actually, no one else called me Al. Mainly because there was no body else.

I wasn't popular at school and most of the time I was just the klutz. Don't get me wrong, I had a great personality, but no one really took the time to get to know 'Alexis the klutz'.

Pushing my brother's hand away and giving a half-hearted scowl, I took a minute took look him over.

Damn!

How'd he grow a whole foot without me noticing!

True, my brother was probably about a foot and a half taller than me, almost towering over me, his shaved black hair nearly touching our low ceiling as his green eyes seemed to grin at me.

"Heya shortie…" He teased again.

Grr…

The rest of the night was spent laughing and joking between cake and games. I know it seems childish, but I still enjoyed these things. Besides, I only had a few more years to spend with my family.

I wish.

"Oh my! We need to get to bed. All of us." I grinned and so did my dad as we cast a look to Adam. He was known for staying up late at night and doing older brother things. Whatever that is.

I could have stayed up later too, but with a long Friday and the chance to sleep in tomorrow sounding pretty good, I decided sleep would be better.

Trudging up the stairs, I let out a long sigh of relief as my cheek his my cool pillow when I fell face down onto my bed.

Bed. Thou art my friend.

A soft knock at the door kept me from almost falling asleep and I lifted my head from my fluffy pillow.

"Come in!"

The door cracking open, I saw my mother and father peak in, both smiling.

"Just wanted to say goodnight." You father smiled as he came over and sat down, his long white hair flowing around his shoulders. I always wondered why his hair was that color, but he kept telling me it was hormones he had since he was a teenager (I silently wondered if Adams hair would turn white).

My mom, slightly shorter than me with pitch black raven hair, smiled at me, her brown eyes seeming to hold the same motherly care in them, and I wondered if I would ever have eyes that pretty.

Not likely.

Me and Adam both were blessed with our fathers emerald green eyes, but we both had our mothers raven hair. When I was little, I wondered if we were twins, but when my mother told me that Adam was older and twins were born around the same time, it quickly cut off my plans of letting Adam's hair grow like mine so he could go to school in my place.

Anyways.

"We wanted to tell you that we love you very, very, very much and that you will always be our baby girl." My mother smiled, coming over to kiss you lightly on the forehead.

"And that we will always be with you forever and always." My father finished smiling a very heartwarming smile.

I nodded and gave them a reassuring smile that told them that their words were taken to heart. It really was.

"Well… I guess we'll let you sleep then." My mother said kindly.

"See you in the morning." They said in unison and closing the door behind them with a soft click.

I expected to wake up to the sounds of the usual weekends.

My brother with his radio on full blast with the over reacting DJ's babble, the sounds of bacon crackling in the kitchen while mom prepared breakfast, and my dad watching something on TV, usually the news.

But as I slowly slipped out of bed, none of these sounds could be heard.

There were no noises.

No DJ's babble.

No bacon sizzling and crackling.

No droning voice of the news reporter.

Nothing.

Cracking the door open, I turned around and checked my nightstand alarm clock. Maybe I had woken up to early?

Checking the flashing neon green numbers, I found it was already ten. Surely they would be up by now.

I tip toed down the long hallways, thinking I should check in on my parents first.

I wasn't prepared for what I found.

My mothers face was frozen in what looked like a mixture of shock and fear, the blankets drawn up to her chest whilst she sat upright in bed, frozen.

I reached out slowly and touched her arm, recoiling as I found it felt like touching a granite statue.

I backed away, shaking my head, my eyes filled with tears that were threatening to spill down my cheeks.

I was almost out of the room when I tripped on something.

At first I thought it was just clothes or dad's briefcase, but it was far from it.

In fact, it was my dad.

My eyes doubled in size as I stared at my father's motionless body.

His eyes were half-lidded and a look of disgust was on his face, his arms stretched out in front of him, as though he was holding up a barrier like the ones I had see on Sci-fi movies.

"Oh my god…" I said, my disbelieving eyes scanning over his frozen body as well.

I didn't dare touch him, afraid, that if I did, I would somehow shatter his body.

Suddenly, I thought of the only family I might have had left.

Adam.

I had to find Adam.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'W-where…am I…? What happened?' I felt aimlessly around to find my alarm clock to stop the so wretched ringing that was giving me a blinding headache, I didn't realize that it was the ringing in my head. When my hand touched something cold I immediately shot straight up from my original position.

"What the-" I wiped the water on the stark white bed sheets in front of me. 'Wait. White bed sheets? Aren't mine…green?' I left the glass full of water that I had knocked to the floor unattended, leaving it to create a large puddle. I had more important matters than spilt water.

This wasn't my room.

This wasn't my house.

I took a brief peek through the open window on the west wall. 'Mountains? What the hell?'

I don't even think I'm in my own state. Not unless Kansas grew mountains over-night.

Then it all came back to me; my birthday, finding mom, finding…dad. Then I remember looking for Adam—then the rest I don't remember…

"Adam!" I quickly launched myself out of the clean bed and out the door on the east wall leaving wet foot prints in my wake where I had stepped into the puddle.

"Whoah…" The ceilings arched high up, farther than I could see to; the halls were made of a tan marble looking shiny from heavy polishing; the walls, lined with torches, suits of armor, tapestries, and portraits, were made of a granite stones, giving it a dungeon look.

I heard humming to my left and turned towards an elderly-looking lady dressed in all white with a sky blue apron holding a few bottles, a light smile adorning her pale face. 'I could take her..'

I turned the corner in front of me and waited for her to pass. As she did I grabbed her left arm and whipped her around to pin her to the wall making her shriek and drop the bottles, allowing me to grasp her right arm and pin it to the wall as well.

"Where's Adam!" She flinched at the volume of my voice. I asked my question again; she answered with a scream and lashed out a stick from her apron pocket.

"S-STUPEFY!" I had just enough time to give her a confused look before being sent down the hall by an unseen force.

"Ughn…what the hell!" I rubbed the crown of my head where I had hit the stone wall behind me. Trying to keep my eye on her, which was hard because there was now two of her, I stood only to have her run away the way she had came.

"Hey! Come back here! I ain't done with you yet!" She just kept running away.

"Well hell. I have got to get out of here…" I started my way down a hall, taking turns at random to find my way to the exit.

"If you are trying to find the closest restroom, I must say you passed it two lefts and three rights ago." I whipped around to find another old-looking person staring at me down the hall. His hair was a pepper gray as well as his long beard that was tucked into his belt; clothed abnormally with silk, midnight blue robes and standing there bouncing on the balls of his heels. I also made a note of the same sort of stick he held in his hand was like that of the lady who sent me flying against the wall. 'That still hurts..'

I narrowed my eyes. "Who are you?" He chuckled as if I should've known who he was. Well, I didn't.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, but you will learn more about me, what brought you here, and why in my office. But you will have to stop your attempts to escape and come with me." Just who the hell did this guy think he was? I'm not following him. I won't.

I did. I'll listen, then I'll escape.

Yeah, good plan.

I guess he assumed I was following because he just turned around and walked away. That's right! He walked away. And let me tell you, old people aren't as slow as they may seem. But of course I had a pounding headache and I didn't know where I was going; he, on the other hand, did.

There were other adults walking around too; some with papers in their hands, some walking at a brisk pace as to search for something needed. They were also sporting the odd robes the man in front of me was, but of different colors, and textures.

Before I had a chance to look ahead of me, I had walked straight into Mr. Albus Dumbledore's back.

Now I wasn't sure if he was lost or just had a random fascination with a statue or what; but anyway, here we were standing in front of two quite large in size gargoyle statues. Now that I look back on this moment, I don't understand why I wasn't so disturbed at the thought of statues, and suits of armor in the corridors.

But I guess the fact that I wasn't at home, but rather in a castle-like place had disturbed me so much that I was left with out care of what was inside of it.

Dumbledore now was standing in front of the gargoyle, staring at it amused. "Mint Mice." I stood dumbstruck as the gargoyle jumped aside to reveal a twirling staircase.

"Whoah what the-" He gave me a push to usher me on to the staircase with him following behind me. I soon then found myself standing in front of a large cherry-wood door with a shiny brass handle. He opened it for me and led me inside. 'Wait. What if this man is some kind of pedophile, and is trying to get me alone in his office…?' But that theory was soon destroyed as I walked in and seen a woman of about forty standing to the left of a massive oak desk.

"Please take a seat and make yourself comfortable, this is going to be a long discussion. "Dumbledore made his way to sit behind the desk and waited for me to take the seat in front of it. I did as told, sitting on the edge with muscles tense.

"I will start out by answering any questions you may have for me, but I will answer only one at a time." Boy, did I have questions. I searched through my head, gathering all the necessary ones.

"What happened?"

Dumbledore entwined his fingers and placed them on his desk in a thoughtful manner. "We don't quite know the whole sequence as we were not there to watch but this is what we do know; your family seemed to one of the first of many killings done by a man by the name of Lord Voldemort. It seems that while your family was sleeping, he came in and first attacked your father first and then your mother, he then went down to your brother's room and attacked him."

"Where is Adam?"

"Ah, Adam. When he was attacked, Voldemort thought him to be dead along with the rest of your family. He was severely injured and now is being treated at St. Mungo's."

So Adam wasn't dead. The heavy burden and sadness for my brother's death suddenly lifted off my shoulders, letting me breathe easier.

"Why was my family attacked and I wasn't?"

Dumbledore chuckled a bit. "Because your living quarters were in the attic, Voldemort wasn't aware of your presents." I didn't think that was funny. Not one bit.

I wracked my brain for more questions, but found none. Surely I had more questions then that?

Nope.

"Seeing as you don't have anymore questions, I will proceed in telling you of you're history and the heavy burden your family carries." I nodded unsure of where this was going. 'Heavy burden?'

"Tell me Alexsis, do you believe in elves? And witches?" What the hell? Witches and elves?

"No."

"Well I am here to tell you today that you are wrong. They are here, they exist, and they are sitting right here in this room."

This would be the point where I fall out of my seat in a faint.

And I did.

"Wake up. Wake up Alexsis.." I blearily opened my eyes to see the blurred figure of Dumbledore above me.

"What happened?"

"You passed out. Now back on the former topic."

"They are not real." I stared defiantly into his eyes, but he could see the twinkle of doubt within.

He lifted the stick and pointed it at me. "Wah!" I brought my hands in front of my face as protection.

"Accio book." When nothing happened I turned my head around just in time to have a book smack me in the face and make its way towards Dumbledore. Dumbledore reached out to grab the book as it came with in reach. "Now do you believe me?" I gulped and nodded my head in agreement.

"Good. Now when we came to your house to investigate we found you unconscious and brought you here; to my school of witchcraft and wizardry; Hogwarts. You will go to school here and go to class with the other students. Now about the other matter; I must ask you not to interrupt me." I nodded. "Your father was an Erian elf, making you half Erian. Erians are elves that are 'Keepers of the Sky' if you please. I believe you will find more about them in the library with some extensive searching." For some odd reason, Dumbledore looked sullen. But as soon as it appeared, it was gone.

"A man by the name of Lord Voldemort has recently come to power; at least, he's trying. By gathering allies with creatures he thinks he can make an army with such power as to take over both the wizard world and the muggle world. Muggles is the term we use to refer to non-magic people."

My knee was bouncing in impatience; I wanted to know how my family was tied into all of this. "You see, Alexsis, Erians are very powerful and with them on his side, he would have even greater power. But when your father declined his offer, Voldemort grew angry and he likes it when he gets his way, killing those who don't agree."

"What an as-"

"Yes indeed. But we will talk later on this matter. Right now, we need to get you sorted into your house." Noticing my confused face he explained to me that in the school there were four houses that the students are divided into by their personalities and goals. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw were the names of the houses. He then proceeded to tell me of the qualities of the houses.

"Uh…what will I be learning; or better yet what level? Because contrary to popular belief, I don't know a lick of magic. Hell, I don't even have one of those stick things!" He seemed to find my sarcastic tone amusing.

"We will clear all of that up next week when you come back here. But for now, we will sort you, then tomorrow Hagrid, the gamekeeper will be taking you to Diagon Alley, the magic market, to get your school supplies and to London to get you some more clothes."

"Wait a tick, am I in England!" So that was the question I forgot to ask! How could've I forgotten to ask where the hell I was!

"Yes, yes you are." The thoughts in my head seem to burn up because I couldn't seem to make a coherent thought after that.

"Alexsis, this is Professor McGonagall. She's a new teacher here and will be your Transfiguration teacher." I gave a wave as he pulled a large, ragged hat over my head and past my eyes.

'Hmm…not to bright yet is she?...But I do see bravery and power, also determination. Yes, despite your condition, I will place you on Gryffindor.' The voice in my head didn't seem to disturb me now. Hearing and seeing everything I had today, nothing could.

Professor McGonagall led me to the room I would be staying in and left shortly after. I noticed that there were five beds. 'Yay, more people…' Though it was only five o'clock, I was beat and collapsed on the first bed I laid my eyes on, falling asleep instantly.

A/N

Sorry it was so slow. I wanted to make it longer, plus I was sick, then had to celebrate my dad's b-day. REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I stared up at the ever ticking clock. 'Twelve fifteen, where is he!'

The nervousness that coursed through my body was indescribable. I had no earthly idea what I was looking for in…was it Dragon Valley? I glanced down at the letter Dumbledore had sent me. Nope. It's Diagon Alley, as if that makes any sense. Is the 'Alley' diagonal or something?

I have these entire thoughts swirl in my head while simultaneously sweeping my raven locks out of my eyes. 'Stupid hair.'

My eyes travel to the grandfather clock opposite of where I was seated. Twelve thirty. 'Come ON! I just want to get this over with.'

Huge stomping noises bring me back to my senses. The enormous sounds reverberating in the halls did absolutely nothing for my nervous jitters. The footsteps fell in sync with the beating of my heart, becoming faster every minute.

Shakily, I got up, out of my comfort zone, and walked towards the secret door, leading out of the "Gryffindor" common room.

Oddly enough it was a big picture, a MOVING picture. Yes, I said moving. I went through the portrait and into the corridor, where I almost became road kill.

Hagrid's POV

"FANG! Stop yer' bellowin'!" I yelled through the little window of my one half -giant size hut. I tried to go back to sleep, but it was no use. "Damn dog…wakin' me up like this." I murmured as I sat up in bed.

I got in my shower at the opposite side of the hut. Afterwards, I finished my usual mornin' chores: feedin' Fang, feedin' the flobberworms, tendin' the pumpkin patch, and feedin' the thesterals. But I couldn't help but think I had left something out. I checked ma' pocket watch and saw it was twelve twenty.

"I almost forgot Alexsis!" I exclaimed as I took off in a sprint towards the castle.

"MOVE OUTTA MA' WAY PEEVES!" I bellowed as ran into cackling Peeves, who was at the moment pelting me with water- filled balloons.

'A-almost there.' I huffed.  
With my set mind of trying to get to Gryffindor Tower as quickly as I could, I did not see a raven-haired girl climb out of the portrait hole.

BAM!

I had collided with something quite a bit smaller than me. I looked down to see a girl rubbing her head in pain and groaning.

Alexsis's POV

"Alexsis! Alexsis can you hear meh?" you heard someone say, but it sounded distant.

"Uhnnggg…anyone get the tag to tha' semi?" I mumbled incoherently.

I opened my eyes to see the large form of Hagrid kneeling beside me. That's when I noticed that I was on the floor, the floor of the corridor.

"Oh Alexsis! I'm sorry. I didn't see ya 'ere. I was too busy tryin' ta get here as fast as I could."

"That's okay Hagrid. But could you help me up?" I questioned, finally my whole consciousness back in order.

"Sure Alexsis!" His trashcan-sized hands came down upon me and picked me up effortlessly off the ground, high in the air.

"OKAY! OKAY! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME D-ahh thank you Hagrid." I said breathlessly. He laughed his thunderous laugh while I just stared at him wide eyed and shaking.

"We best be goin' Alexsis." He said while looking at his pocket watch.

I liked Hagrid. Sure, he was a little scary when you first meet him. But those feelings subside after you talk to him.

"You can call me Al if you want, but I mean it's okay if ya don't to. It's just short…for Alexsis.." I trailed off softly. I didn't really open up to people much; just my family.

However, Hagrid just smiled. "Okay, Al it is then. Let's go."

He directed me through the long, wide corridors. The stone walls were lined with paintings of people. They were all chatting amongst themselves, or moving into another painting.

Some, though, stare at me, whispering to one another. But some talked openly about my sudden presence.

"Who is she?" one painting of a knight drawled to another of a homely witch.

"She's the one Dumbledore's been talking about." She said snobbishly.

"OH! The one with" but I never got to hear what the knight was a bout to say because Hagrid and I had walked out of hearing distance.

"Well we're here!" Hagrid said with a proud smile plastered on his face.

You looked around. "Uh... Hagrid, this is a wall." And it was indeed a wall. Unlit torches lined both sides of where Hagrid was now pacing in front of.

Suddenly, a large, oak door appeared, with a golden plate above it that read:  
Room of Requirement .

Hagrid turned to smile smugly at you. "Just a wall huh?" he said jokingly.

"Don't get a big head, it's just a door." I scoffed, though with a playful smile. Hagrid just laughed.

As I walked inside, all I could see was one fireplace and a small flower pot full of what seemed to be dirt. I walked over to get a better look, and found myself to be mistaken.

The dirt was green.

And there is no such thing as green dirt. Or that I know of.

And that must mean that it was never dirt in the first place.

"H-Hagrid, how exactly are we getting to Diagon Alley?" I inquired.

"By floo powder o'course!" he boomed as he grabbed a handful of the green non dirt, and stepped into the fireplace.

Once he seen that I had not stepped inside the fireplace along with him, he smiled a reassuring smile and grabbed my shoulders while steering me towards the fireplace.

"But Hagrid…" I started but Hagrid interrupted me by yelling loudly, "Diagon Alley!" and throwing the unknown dirt-like substance, throwing me into a coughing fit.

My hair swirled around as if it were in a tornado. I tucked my elbows in 'til they were jabbing into my stomach.

We finally came to an abrupt stop, jerking me backwards to the ground. Hagrid walked out as if nothing had ever happened. I, on the other hand, crawled out on my hands and knees, covered in soot and trembling from head to toe.

"Land!" I yelled, earning myself many odd looks. I crawled quickly out of the fireplace and kissed the cobblestone sidewalk.

"Al, come on." Hagrid said while laughing. I got up and took my first look at my surroundings.

"Whoa."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So, Al, What'd ya think?" boasted Hagrid. I was spinning around just taking everything in. Buildings of every shape and size surrounded me.

"This is so awesome!" I finally exclaimed. "What do we need to get again Hagrid?" I questioned.

"Well, you'll be needin' a wand, yer school robes, a pet, but that's optional, and books, and….then I think we'll be done, unless you wanna shop 'round a bit." He said as if there was a little list in his head.

"Okay, let's go get a pet first." I have had many pets, they've just either ran away, or died. Poor little hamster.

So we were walking down the cobblestone road, well I was behind Hagrid since everybody had to bypass him, so everybody kind of stayed out of my way.

We finally came to a stop at a grungy-looking store with bird poop splattered on the floor. The owner didn't too much better. Hair sticking up at odd angles, with an old and dirty-looking apron on.

She looked as if she rather be any where but here.

"Can I 'elp you?" she said loudly over the squawking..owls? Yes. Owls. Loud, squawking owls.

"Er..No thank you. I'm fine." I answered, while having a staring contest with a huge brown owl. It hooted and twisted its neck around all the way. I jumped and started my way down the isle with Hagrid tailing behind me.

"Uh Hagrid what purpose do the creepy owls serve?" I felt so stupid and out of place. Like a caveman in a Best Buy.

"The owls deliver the mail. Bloody useful they are." He informed me. I'd get one if only they weren't so scary. I had a little visual in my head of a giant owl pecking me to death. It wasn't pretty.

I decided to search some more.

I came to the end of the isle when I suddenly stubbed my foot on something. I looked down abruptly to see a cage with a tiny owl.

Wait. That was not an owl. I looked closer to see it was pigeon.

"Neat! Look Hagrid! A pigeon." I said holding the cage containing the pigeon proudly.

"Er..a pigeon. Well would ya look at tha'. But I don't think it could carry mail Al." he said unsurely. 

"Of course it could! Ever heard of carrier pigeon? Ha! I win. But how am I going to pay?" I asked.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Dumbledore gave me some money tha' should cover all the expenses." He said while holding up a leather pouch full of coins.

We went over to the counter where the lady was slumped on a stool. "Miss, I would like to buy this." I stated while placing the cage on the counter.

"Y-you want to buy this?" She said, clearly astounded.

"Uh yeah. Why?" I drawled. Why won't she ring it up like normal cashiers do? "Is there something wrong with him? Does he not fly or something?"

"You could say something like that. He flees fine, but sometimes he…er..Tries to act like a frog. That's why no one buys him, that and they'd rather have an owl." She answered while looking at the pigeon with distain.

"Okay then. I do think I can deal with that. I shall name him Frog." The pigeon cooed in what seemed to be agreement.

"Okay. It's your money, not mine." She mumbled as she took the coins Hagrid was offering her. We then left the store with Frog, who seemed glad to be out of the pet store place.

After dropping off Frog at a dinky little pub the..was it the Dripping Cauldron? No wait. It was the Leaky Cauldron, eh, they're all the same. Anyway, we were going to get my books now. I'll sum the book store trip up.

The place was huge. Books were heavy, yet interesting. And now my back hurts. I did find a few that weren't on the list that were for light reading. Well, for the time I have between classes and art. Yes, I like to draw. Like some of the books were on stuff like werewolves, dragons, and merpeople. I tried to find some on Erian people, but didn't find any.

We got my robes too. The robe store was right next to the book store. I have to say, I do like the robes better than I thought I would. They do the swishy sound when I turn. The lady who was measuring me hates me now. I kept saying "OW!" every time she would start to put a needle in the material. It was amusing.

Now we were at the wand shop. One word: yay! I have been waiting for this forever. I could finally do magic! Magic! Whoo hoo!

Anyway, we walked into a tiny shop with a name plate above the door that read: Ollivander's.

"Hello, Miss Ignysia. I have been waiting." Whispered a hoarse voice from beside me. I nearly wet myself, I was so scared. I yelped and jumped behind Hagrid, who stood there and laughed. He just laughed!

"Please excuse Al, Mr. Ollivander, she's a bit paranoid and jumpy." He said still chuckling.

Finally not so scared anymore, I stood up for myself. "I am not! Well, maybe a little."

"Well, like I said, I have been waiting for you Alexsis. I know you're wondering how I know your name, right?" he inquired, while turning his head towards me. I shut my open mouth. "You look just like her you know."

"Like who?"

"Your mother. She came to me, like most, to get her first wand. Now enough chit chat. Let's get you a wand." Mr. Ollivander disappeared into one of the isles.

"Hagrid, how old.." I started, but Hagrid shushed me while pointing over to a returning Mr. Ollivander.

"Here, this is the one, been saving it for a while especially for you. Cherry wood, a single hair from an Erian, and a ring of scales from a Red Dragon encrusted above the handle; unbreakable, and will be good in charms. Now give it a wave."

I was listening intently, soaking in everything while examining it very closely. The dragon scales were a deep, enchanting ruby red and shimmered in the candle light by the counter. But upon hearing his command, I did as I was told and flicked it in the air.

Two streams of light ejected from within of sky blue and a light pink. The two streams then formed into figures. I looked closer. The two figures were of a man and woman both of which were dancing together, to no music at all. It was beautiful.

Hagrid, Mr.Ollivander, and I were so entranced with the dancing figures that none of us were speaking. After a time, the wisps of color dissolved and we were left speechless. Mr. Ollivander was the first to speak.

"Well I do believe that this wand works for you."

I was astounded. Finally I replied, "How much do I owe you?"

"No my dear, this is on the house. That was quite a spectacle, one I have never had the fortune to see." He warmly answered.

"Are you sure?" He was going to let you have it for free?

"Yes of course, now you better go before I change my mind." He replied playfully.

I thanked him deeply and we left.

"So Al, do you want to shop around a bit? It's almost six o'clock, and ya got yer' meetin' with Dumbledore." Hagrid said as we walked aimlessly on the street.

"Yeah, how about.." I gazed around, "that one." I pointed over to a shop that looked kind of new store with a hippie look to it.

"Okay go on, I'll just wait out here." He replied while going to a ice cream parlor next door.

I walked in and was amazed. The people did not look like the people I had seen on the street. Ragged robes, sandals were the attire worn by these people. But I didn't care what they wore, I just looked around at all the items.

I found an isle with little buttons with sayings like: Werewolves Rights, and Muggleborns are people too on them. Muggleborns, Hagrid had told me what that meant earlier, it was sort of what I was, even though both of my parents were not muggles. But I had grown up like one.

I grabbed that button, and that said Werewolves rights, because once you thought about it; they were, and deserved to be treated the same. But as I was about to grab it to buy, so was some one else.

I looked beside me to see a guy who looked about my age with sandy brown hair and chocolate colored eyes, of which were right now looking down a bit at me, since he was taller.

"Hello."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Recap:

I grabbed that button, and that said 'Werewolves Rights', because once you thought about it; they were, and deserved to be treated the same. But as I was about to grab it to buy, so was some one else.

I looked beside me to see a guy who looked about my age with sandy brown hair and chocolate colored eyes, of which were right now looking down a bit at me, since he was taller.

"Hello."

STORY START

Yeah. I now became aware of the fact I still hadn't let go of the button. I let my hand flop to my side.

You know those really awkward moments that everyone tries to avoid? Yeah, well this is one of those moments. But this guy seems nice..maybe I could say hello, or I could snatched the button and walk away.

I'll go with my first choice.

"Hi."

REMUS P.O.V.

"MOONEY!" That was all I heard before getting knocked to the grungy wood floor of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Sirius, James?" I struggled against their heavy weight.

"Huh?" they ask in unison.

"I CAN'T BREATHE!" I felt the weight lift and was picked up by two pairs of strong arms.

"Sorry Mooney. Couldn't resist." Said a grinning Sirius. James nodded in agreement, his messy hair, if possible, getting even messier.

"No problem, just a little sore." I gave them a knowing look. In reality, I was beyond sore. Deep violet bruises lined my arms and legs with pain to challenge those of the many cuts and gashes on my chest.

"That bad, huh?" I nodded and looked away. "Sorry we couldn't be there, James couldn't get out of the house and I'm under constant surveillance by the old hag."

"That's okay Sirius, I understand. Is that a new shop?" I said while pointing to a store that had a few books and tie-dyed tapestries in the windows.

"I don't know, guess so. You want to get some ice cream with James and me?"

"No thanks Padfoot, you and Prongs go ahead." I said while walking over to the shop.

The first thing I noticed was the lack of people in the shop. That and the laid-back attire worn by the staff. I wandered around through the isles until I found an isle filled with buttons.

Looking closer on the buttons, I found the theme of the store:

Minority rights. I suddenly liked this store a whole lot better.

Sifting through them, totally oblivious to my surroundings, I started to reach up for a button that read: 'Werewolves Rights' when another hand also went up to button.

I whipped my head around to see a girl standing beside me. I found a pair of emerald green eyes turn to stare up at me, black hair framing her pale face.

For a second, I thought I was looking at James. But then I remembered he's at the ice cream parlor, that and the fact that he wasn't as feminine as the girl I was staring at. But she could definitely pass for James's sister.

"Hello." She seemed to come out of her stupor and let her hand fall to her side.

"Hi."

Al's P.O.V.

"Sorry. Here you can take this." I gave him the button. He pushed it away from him, towards me.

"No that's okay. You can take it." Very….gentlemanly? Is that a word? How 'bout gentleman-like, yeah, I like that better. But I still insisted that he have the button. Hey, I was just trying to be polite!

"Um, are you-" Ugh, I hate my clumsiness. I was about to politely say thank you, when I took just ONE step towards the middle of the isle a stray button got in my way. This was how it went:

"Oh shi-" Down I fell, into the shelf of button. I took the whole isle down. 

I found myself in a humungous pile of button and miscellaneous products. Hearing uncontrolled laughter to my side, I turned to see the guy sitting across from me tears in his eyes laughing.

Once you thought about it, it was pretty funny. I joined in the laughter as he stood up and offered his hand to help me up.

"Are you okay?" He was still chuckling a bit.

"Yeah I'm good, just my grace in action." I looked around.

Whoah. I made a mess. Just then, the what seemed to be the store owner came up to us.

Oh no. I'll have to pay for all of this, I don't think Hagrid brought enough money for me.

"Hey dudes…whoah…buttons.." The guy sported a little tag that said store manager on it, but it seemed that he didn't know what's going on. "Wow, this stores really messy..I wonder who the manager is.." The guy and I looked at each other, he seemed to be as confused as me.

"Um sir, aren't YOU the manager?" I pointed to the tag on his robes.

"Wow..I guess I am..hey you," he pointed to a guy looking at posters, "you're fired!"

"Uh..I don't work here." The guy looking at posters slowly started walking towards the exit.

"Oh..then I'm short a few workers..hey look buttons.." Okay does anyone else think this guy is high? I do, am I'm probably right. Wait, the guy beside me takin' my button!

"Sir I would like to buy this." Uh, what! The guy said I could buy it. Now I'm confused.

"Uh..here, have this button.." The manager gave the guy beside me the button he was going to buy back. Yep, the manager's high. Plus the button was supposed to be mine!

We both looked at each other and shrugged, then we left the weird store. "Here, seeing all the stuff we've been through in this memorable day," the guy was talking dramatically, "I thought I would buy you the button, but seeing as the manager was high, I got it for free so here you go!" He handed me the button. "By the way, my name's Remus."

"Yeah all of this over a button, by the way thank you, it's a wonderful..er..gift. And my name is Alexsis, but you can call me Al."

"AL! There ya are. I thought I lost ya!" I heard Hagrid's booming voice and turned around.

"Well, I got to go, hope to see you later Remus!" I waved and took off towards Hagrid's direction.

"See you Al!"

Remus P.O.V.

"See you Al!" Wow, she was nice. Wait isn't that Hagrid, the new Hogwarts gamekeeper?

Suddenly, my vision went black. Sirius and James. "Guess who?" Duh.

"Hey guys."

"Who was the girl Moony? She was cute."

"Oh, that was just a girl I met. Her name is Alexsis."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hello Alexsis. Did you have a nice time at Diagon Alley?" I was back at Dumbledore's office; after gathering Frog (A/N: if you don't remember go to 5th chap.!) and all of my other items Hagrid and I had immediately 'flooed' to Dumbledore's office.

"Yea, I had a great time, I got a pigeon!" Dumbledore's eyes sparkled for a moment and then took on a serious expression.

"We have many things to discuss, and then you will have your first transformation." I felt like I was going to be sick.

'I'm not ready for this, not ready! Can't we just postpone it for a little? I just got here….'bout two days ago.' I voiced my thoughts to him. Shaking his head, I slumped in my seat, any form of composure forgotten. "Aren't there any sedatives? At all? Is it gonna hurt? What happens?"

"From what I seen, the first transformation has to be the worst; in fact, I went to your father's transformation ceremony. I am not going to beat around the bush with you Alexsis. You will probably experience more pain then probably ever before.

I was just about to reply "Well, I broke my big toe once when I crashed my bike." But one look of the seriousness on his face and the tone in his voice stopped me from doing so.

"I will be there through the whole process, coaching you through it. Hogwarts has a basement below the dungeons that no one knows about; you will transform there. I have a friend who lent me this book for you. It should help you learn more about your family on your father's side. Now, let me tell you the after effects.." I was slumped in my chair more, with my mouth open, slacked off to the side. 

"Wow. Hiddlyplum." The portrait swung open, knocking me over. "I'll never get used to that." Mumbling, I sat down on the ruby velvet couch, in front of the rising fire. Dumbledore had said that after my transformation I would be very very sensitive to light. Even the dimmest light could give me a massive migraine. Dumbledore and Hagrid were supposed to meet me here at nine o'clock tonight.

It was eight forty-five.

The flames of the fire licked the sides of the logs, making the shadows behind the fire dance. I picked up the book that I had placed carelessly on the coffee table and skimmed the cover.

It had no title. "How peculiar." I mumbled while flipping the book over. It looked very worn; creases lined the bind of the book, bits of collected dust here and there. 

Opening the book, I noticed that the pages looked just as worn as the cover. Top corners of pages creased from many owners holding their place, visual fingerprints in various parts.

The nine consecutive chimes awoke me from my reverie. I shut the book and ran up to the dorms and placed it in the bedside drawer.

Fidgeting, I nervously walked down the stairs that curved along the wall, down to the common room where Dumbledore and Hagrid were waiting for me.

" 'lo Al." Oh god, this is going to be bad. Hagrid's face was one of greatest sympathy and sadness.

"Hi Hagrid." I hung my head down. My stomach churned.

"Alexsis, it is customary that you wear these clothes during the first transformation of an Erian." He handed me a long robe decorated with swirls of gold thread embroidered within the forest green velvet. I quietly put them on and walked between Hagrid and Dumbledore to the last dungeon of Hogwarts.

Now, I've been scared before. The triple loop rollercoaster when I was six was scary. The 'Miracle of Life' movie in seventh grade was scary.

But this?

I'm beyond scared. I feel like an unknown force has come and is slowly suffocating me. And I can't stop it. Or I'm falling off a what seems to be endless cliff, and I'm just waiting for the ground to come.

I look up to see Hagrid wiping a stray tear away hastily and look down to smile weakly, but encouragingly.

'Though my dad went through this kind of thing every crescent moon I had never seen him in a weak state. Never looking the slightest bit in pain. He was always the 'super' dad that kissed my boo-boos when I fell off the porch or fell out of a tree.'

Why did I never notice?

'Maybe it was there, but I never noticed it..'

We had clambered down many staircases by now, the torches on the wall seem to illuminate more than previous ones I had passed.

'If my dad could go through this since the time he was my age 'til until his death,'

I could sense that we were almost there.

'then so can I.'

Dumbledore opened a large, thick, wooden door. I was the last to walk in behind Hagrid.

'I'm doing this for you dad.'

(A/N: this would be a great place to end, but I know as a reader, short chapters suck.)

A dank, musty odor surrounded me, making me wrinkle my nose.

A faint dripping could be heard, but I couldn't see it's source because there was only one torch on the east wall.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, waking me from my analysis of the room.

"Hagrid do you have the equipment?" Looking grim, he turned to look at a solemn Hagrid who nodded and looked to me as if apologizing, before he pulled something long from his tool belt.

Cuffs. And chains.

I whipped my head to the floor to see latches on the filthy ground. I looked back up to Dumbledore.

"What are those for?" I whispered shakily.

"I'm sorry Alexsis, but I can not have you running loose. It's too dangerous. And it's to hold you still while we go through the process."

"Before we start this process, I want to know EXACTLY what will happen." I had made up my decision of that before I entered.

"Well, in the beginning, your nails will grow twice their original length. Then, after that, you will have some bone relocation, I'm worried a bit about it going wrong since your not a full blood Erian. And last, your skin on your back will open and you will grow a large pair of wings, if they turn out to be black, I'll…."

By this time, I'm sliding down the wall, with hands on my knees, hiding my face. This sounds horrible. But not as horrible as what Dumbledore says next.

"have to rip them off…"

"W-what!" I croaked out. 'Why would he do this!'

"If they are black, that signifies that you were late in transforming; you will grow pure white ones next time."

I walked shaking, in between the latches.

"Let's get it over with."

"Okay Alexsis." Hagrid walked over and first hooked the chains to the latches, then the cuffs to my wrists and ankles.

"I first say this spell, then the ceremony will begin." He opened a ancient looking book and repeated the following:

"Shiro dao merelkara archni ohabaes sendreais."

It felt as if needles were stabbing the ends of each of my fingers over and over. I dropped to my knees, clenching the floor. The dirt from the dungeon floor made little black crescent curves under my fingernails.

Soon enough, Brownish yellow pointed nails protruded from my cuticles about seven inches, and hooked at the ends.

I was taking sharp intakes of air by now, practically hyperventilating.

I could feel bones shifting, making room for wings. It was so painful. I thought I was going to die, I mean a normal person under this much emotional and physical pain would surely die or pass out by now. Why not me?

I heard a shrill, pain-filled scream, but was too absorbed in my own pain and suffering to realize that the scream had belonged to me.

I could feel my back cut open and make deep gashes to reveal tips of black feathers. Blood freely racing down my practically bare back, my robes and regular clothing being torn off in blind agony and frustration, making larges ruby colored rivers, flowing into a newly made puddle around me.

Pushing themselves completely out of my back, in my peripheral vision I could see a pair of deep black wings dripping with my own blood.

Tears were now showering down my face, making the earth beneath me make a medium sized mud puddle.

I heard Dumbledore slowly make his way over to me.

Everywhere seemed to ache for my nails to scrape across them, my whole back itched. Giving in, I just made deep gashes and stabs, which would only result later in scars.

He was getting closer.

Having a firm hold on the wings he whispered, "On three."

I was silently counting down while he said them aloud.

"One." More scratches appeared as I scratched more fiercely.

"Two." I could feel him begin to tug a little on them, only resulting in more tears on my part. I looked up to see Hagrid turned the other way, but I could still make out his shoulders shaking in silent sobs.

"Three" Families awoke all around for miles from a fierce scream from a fifteen-year-old girl in the utmost agony and pain.

No one knew that somewhere, in a castle, in the basement beneath the last dungeon where no one could find, that that same girl was curled up, clutching her knees on the ground, eyes wide and bloodshot.

And a back covered in a deep, ruby red.

Everyone in that particular basement that night shed many tears.

Dumbledore kneeled in front of me, salty tears dripping into his long beard.

"You Alexsis, have to be the bravest person I have ever met in my life, and will be forever so."

That was when my eyes shut, and I was in udder darkness, unknown to the blankets that were covering my blood covered body and now being carried in Hagrid's arms.

Out of the basement under the dungeons, and into the infirmary.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Dumbledore! She is supposed to be with ME! Alexsis should go live with ME! I'm her only living relative left! So what if Jane didn't actually appoint me as Alexsis's godmother! I'm the closest she's got!"

"I will do no such thing Jenus. Jane and Marivian appointed Alexsis under my care. Now leave here Jenus, I do not want Alexsis to be awoken. She has went through to much lately and needs her rest."

But it was too late. I was awake.

"Ughnnrr.." Was probably what I would've said if my throat didn't feel like it was on fire. That and my face was was in a pillow.

But that's not the worse.

My back felt like a thousand white-hot knives were repeatedly stabbing it. I had to stay completely still. I was even to breathe softer.

My eyes felt like my back. They hurt so much that I couldn't even cry.

'What happened to me?' My head felt so cloudy. It's like the wires in my head weren't connecting.

'Dumble..dore…that sounds familiar..some how..but I don't..know..where I heard it..'

Then it all came back to me. My parents, Adam, Hagrid, Dumbledore, and..the transformation.

'So this is what Dumbledore meant 'bout my eyes being very sensitive. Sensitive doesn't even begin to cover it.' The voices in the room continued to argue.

"Don't tell me when to leave! I'll leave whenever I damn well please!"

'Who is this lady!' The voice was feminine, dripping with hate perhaps, but still feminine. 'I have to do something to get their attention. If they don't stop my head's gonna implode!'

I slowly attempted to move my left arm only resulting in a severe pain making me hiss quietly in pain; but I kept trying.

Finally I swept my arm off the bed, knocking something over in the process. The noisy sound of shattering glass got their attention.

I think. The voices had stopped and that was enough for me.

"Alexsis? Are you wake?" Dumbledore's footsteps came closer to my bed. 'Whoah. Wait, how did I know it was Dumbledore from his footsteps!'

My only reply was, "Mmhmmp..". Dumbledore took my incoherent response as a yes and called for Madam Pomfrey.

"Dear, we will have to inject the potion into your back, because we can not flip you over so you can take it by mouth."

'NO! Noooooo! Not the back!' But the nurse had already stabbed me with a syringe.

"MMMRYMPH!" My hands grasped the pillows as tight as I could.

All of sudden the immense pain was gone.

I turned over, eyes still closed. "Turn off the lights.." My voice was hoarse. 'Ow..'

The red light behind my eyelids dimmed so I opened them. 'Ahh…so much better.'

"OHH Alexsis! You're okay! My sweet Alley-poo!" The lady ran over to my bed, consuming me in a bone-crushing hug. "I was so so so worried! SO worried!"

I raked the stranger's black curls away from my face so I breathe and so I was able to say, "Who the hell are you!"

The woman straightened up. "I'm your aunt."

You know, in these kind of situations, you would probably say, 'Oh auntie, we missed you last holiday!' or some stuff of the sort. But this is where I get suspicious.

I don't have an aunt.

Dumbledore grabbed my 'aunt' by the forearm and practically dragged her outside.

"Minerva, take this woman outside."

"Yes Dumbledore."

"NOOOOO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! ALLLEEYYY-POOOO!" By this time, my eye was twitching.

And my ears and head were pounding. It sounded like she was right beside me, screaming like a freakin' banshee.

The wails ceased as I assumed she was gone. Crazy lady has left da buildin'!

"Er..Dumbledore..who was that? 'Cause I don't have an aunt." I could tell that he was still angry even though it seemed to be dark.

"I will talk to you about it later, but first there's something I need to do."

Does anyone besides me think this guy postpones talking to me A LOT?

"Like what things?"

"Things like have four years of schooling inside your cramped head."

"Oh….wait!" Dumbledore smiled wickedly.

"So, the gramps here thinks he can make a joke 'bout my head eh?"

"Ooh, don't call me 'gramps' Alexsis. It makes me feel old."

"Don't call Alexsis. People only use it when I'm in trouble."

"Touché."

"So, can we get back to the thing you were talking 'bout?"

"Yes of course." Dumbledore put on his serious yet amused face on. 

"It would be very suspicious if you came to school in your fifth year and you didn't have enough knowledge to do a simple 'lumos' spell.."

Until then I was nodding my head like I understood everything. "A lucas spell?"

He gave a laugh. "No no. A l-u-m-o-s spell. It lights the tip of your wand so you can see in dark areas."

"You're right. I DO need a lot of studying. Do I have enough time? Enough for me to pass as a 'fifth year'?"

Dumbledore shook his head amused. "No, I don't believe you'll have enough time to study.."

"Why not?" 'Didn't I have 'bout three weeks?'

"Because Alexsis, the students are coming in two days. You have been unconscious for a long time. " I waved my fist at him threateningly.

"You used my full name again. You know, you should be careful going down those stairs…don't want to fall and break a hip.."

"Ah..you wouldn't do such a thing..wait heh heh..maybe you would.."

"Okay, so how are we gonna do this thing?"

"Follow me to my office if you will." He beckoned me forward.

I moved over to the edge of the bed then got off, unfortunately..

"Ahh..oww."

I had lost the feeling in my legs and had fallen into a painful heap.

"Here Al." A wheelchair appeared beside me.

"Yay! I love these things!" I spun around. 'But wait..'

"How am I supposed to get upstairs?"

"You'll see." He walked out of the ward.

I noticed that all the torches had been extinguished making the throbbing in my head subside a bit.

We came to the stairs. My chair lifted up and floated along the stairs as we came to his office.

'Neat-o.'

I landed in his office. "Okay this is going to painful a bit, but it will submit the knowledge of the four years you were gone into your head so you'll be able to recall any information that would come up in a class."

Before I could reply he whipped out his wand, poked it at my forehead, and said "Resegneises informacias."

I fell out of my chair clutching my head.

"Owwww…..you suck."

Dumbledore just laughed.

I took out my wand.

"Lumos."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter ten

"Okay, very good Al! Now I'm going to ask you a few questions. Alright?" Dumbledore interlaced his fingers and set his chin on them.

"Alright, try me." I clutched my head and started rocking back and forth. Hey don't make fun of my habit!

"What is the main ingredient for the 'Strengthening Potion'?"

At first, I was like, 'Uh..wha?'but then something went off in my head.

"Salamander blood."

"Correct." 'Whoah…dude..'

"This would've a lot more helpful if I would've had this at my old school." It was true; I was the photographer at school and spent most of my free time not doing homework, but trying to catch some good shots and I spent most of my time after that in my makeshift dark room in the janitor's closet, he wasn't too happy 'bout that. So I didn't make too much time for schoolwork.

Plus I had insomnia, so that didn't help. WEEEE for caffeine pills! Bwhahahaha!

"Now that we have that covered, who was that crazy lady who tried to assonate me with hugs!"

"That was your aunt." All forms of bitterness were etched on his face.

"Nun uh. I don't have an aunt." 'She must be an impostah'! But wouldn't I have to have an aunt in the first place for someone to impersonate her?' My rambling thoughts were cut off my Dumbledore clearing his throat.

'Oh, I guess I should listen..'

"Are you with me Al?" I shook my head. "Didn't think so. Anyways, I was saying, you do have an aunt. Your parents never liked her because she was always..er..jealous I guess you could say, of how better off they were than her. She was very hateful, as you seen this morning."

"Better off? I always thought we were normal. You know, average."

"She was very jealous of your parents' money."

I thought of our little house in the suburbs, my hand-me-downs from Adam..

"Uh..wha?" We were mostly once again average in that area.

"Your parents had a lot of money stored in the Gringotts Bank in Diaogon Alley. That's what she was so jealous of."

"Why am I not in her custody?" My head was jumbling with thoughts. Ow. I still have a headache.

"Your parents didn't think Jenus was capable for raising a child. So they put you in mine instead; I was a very close friend with Marivian and Jane, so they trusted me more."

"Okay, that's cool. Do I still call you Dumbledore?" He let out a laugh along with a warm smile.

"Yes of course."

"I don't mean to change the subject so abruptly, but I don't have that many clothes. Actually, none at all."

This was also true. At the moment, I was clad in gray sleep pants and a loose, gray shirt that I'm assuming were provided by the nurse.

"I know. I was planning on taking you to some muggle shops in London."

"You?"

"Yes me. I maybe old, but I do have great taste in socks and mittens. Plus I would like to get to know you more."

'Socks and…mittens…riiight.'

"Okay then, sounds alright with me."

We sat in silence for a moment.

'Wow, now this feels a little awkward.'

I took this as my chance to take a closer look at his office. Portraits of what looked like to me, more old people; some scowling at me, and some waving warmly at me like they had known me forever.

"Sooo..when are we going?" I placed my hand on a little metal object on his desk.

"Now." He placed his hand on the object too and we were sucked into it.

"HOLY SH-" Was all I got to say before being sucked into it completely.

It looked like we were in a waterslide of different colors, mixing and melting into one.

Until we popped out again in a whole new surrounding.

"Don't EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Dumbledore merely smiled toothily while waving at a man with an apron on who apparently knew Dumbledore.

"Hello William."

"Hello." Dumbledore led me outside shouting, while 'William' stared at me like I was crazy.

Ha. Me? Crazy? No, of course not.

"So this is London eh?" I saw many tourists' shops and boutiques.

"This is London."

"So Al, what are some of your hobbies? Knitting? Rugby perhaps?"

I was in the dressing room at the moment, trying on some loose jeans and shirts of different multitudes.

"Ha. Knitting? No, but I like photography, and drawing. I used to be a yearbook photographer at school, well, 'til they fired me for turning the janitor's broom closet into a dark room. Nope, they didn't like that too much."

Dumbledore gave a laugh and I turned back to changing into my gray outfit, oblivious to the thoughts brewing inside Dumbledore mind.

I finally came out of the cramped dressing room, and started for the cashier.

"I've already paid for that." Dumbledore waved the receipt in the air.

"You did? Wow. Thanks, but why?" I stood there between the cashier and Dumbledore. The cashier was just watching back and forth like a slow motion tennis tournament.

"Do you have any money Al?"

"Well, no but.." This guy is uber smart. Then again, I could just be slow..

"Come on Al." I ran after Dumbledore out of the store, seeing as he left me standing there.

It was the next afternoon. I had bought all the clothes I would need and now hate shopping.

Not that I liked it before anyways.

"So Al, are ya nervous?"

I was at the moment in Hagrid's hut, him offering me some more tea, which I politely declined; Hagrid can't cook very well, that included tea.

"Yeah, a bit. But whatever happens, happens. I'll just go with the flow."

"I wish I had yer courage Al. I was absolutely tremblin' when they called me up for sortin'. Just be glad you didn't hafta' be sorted in front o'the whole school." A series of shiver over took Hagrid, as if remembering a bad memory.

"Yeah, that would've had to suck. So when did you get this job at Hogwarts?"

I wanted to get off the subject because Hagrid didn't seem to take to well of it.

A wide smile replaced the sour look that had seem to be plastered on his face.

"OH! I got this job only a while back; I think it was 'bout a year ago. You see, there aren't many jobs for half-giants out there, especially for those with only a third year education. I was expelled. So Dumbledore, great man he is, gave me this job!" He let out a hearty laugh.

'Whoah, wait he's a HALF giant? And he got expelled! Wow, I never knew..'

"That's great Hagrid!" The coo-coo clock he owned chimed five o'clock.

"You best be headin' up to the castle; Dumbledore wanted to talk to ya 'bout what yer suppose to do tomorrow. I'll take ya myself. Nasty creatures in the forest 'round sunset." He led me towards the door.

"Okay then." Creatures eh?

Don't jump to conclusions. I'm not curious at all.

Nope not one bit.

Not me.

FINE! OKAY! I BREAK! I'M UBER CURIOUS!

Geez, happy now?

OKAY! HERE"S ANOTHER PIC OF AL THAT I DREW, SO ONCE AGAIN, DON'T TAKE IT WITHOUT PERMISSION….well that is if you like it….T.T

img src"http/i6. alt"Image hosted by 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eleven

"Alright Al, I will leave you here. You remember the plan, right? Okay, then go ahead and walk into the column." Dumbledore and I were at the Kings Cross Station, going over the plan one more time.

Ahh yes, in infamous plan.

You want to know what it is, don't you? Well fine.

I was suppose to pretend like I was from another student that has been home schooled by Dumbledore and was now going to Hogwarts….that was, if anyone asked.

Both of us were hoping that I could just blend in with the crowd.

Hey it's not like I haven't done it before. At my old school, they just didn't take the time to know me or just didn't see me at all.

"Yeah, I remember. Well I guess I'll see you at school eh?" I scratched the back of my head.

"Yes, you will. Don't worry about the kids on the train, most of them are good and won't mess with you."

Most? Heheh, okay then.

There was a big awkward silence, then I hugged Dumbledore.

"Thanks." I felt him return the embrace.

"You better get going so you can get a compartment."

I just nodded and started walking towards the pillar. Dumbledore had warned me about it so I wasn't so surprised. Plus, all my stuff was at the school so I didn't have to push it.

"Just like her father." Dumbledore's voice was barely audible, but I could still hear it. I smiled and kept walking.

Dumbledore had explained last night also, that my ability to hear things very quiet or far away was due to my Erian side, an after effect.

"Is this going to work Sirius?" The uncertainty in my voice was clear.

"Of course Remus, have I ever strayed you wrong? James don't answer that." Sirius looked up while pointing a threatening finger at a boy who was rolling his eyes behind his glasses while laughing.

We were at the moment setting up our first prank of the year.

Sirius finished tinkering with the doorway of the compartment across from us, and quickly sat back down next to me on my left.

I sighed and turned to look out the compartment window. 'Here we go again.."

People were running around all different places, greeting old friends, saying good-bye to parents or grandparents, and hauling luggage onto the train.

I quietly walked onto the train hallway, searching for an empty space; but people would just wave me off and go back to their conversations wit the people they had allowed to grace their presents with.

"Finally, thought I'd never find one. Seat reserved my a-" I was cut off by a voice yelling at me and the sickening sound of liquid shooting out from the doorway all over me.

Or what I like to call my luck.

"Remmy look it's about to work, wow, she seems familiar.." I looked up from my book.

A girl was mumbling angrily as she searched for a place to sit. 'Oh no'

"AL!" But sadly she was already in the doorway when she tried to turn around and Sirius's goop spurt out of all directions at her.

"Oh, that's where I've seen her. Heheh. Oops."

"Well, at least your prank worked." James leaned forward and patted Sirius on the shoulder.

'Maaaaannnnn….this feels awkward.' I turned around and wiped some of the olive-green goop off my face on let it fall to the floor with a sickening plop.

"Um…h-hey Remus…" At this point some people were sticking their heads out of their compartments at the sound of splashing, taking one look at me, laughing and consequently, making other people stick their heads out and laugh along.

Just one big freakin' domino effect. I could feel the redness come to my cheeks. 'Yep, just like school..ahh, the memories.."

"Er.." I stood there like a deer in the head lights.

"What the hell? It's not even the first of the year and you're already pranking people? Take a break." My vision was block by a black trench coat with a gray cross stitched on the back. Badly stitched too.

The hair of the person was a dark, auburn red. It was short enough so as I could see the backs of many necklaces.

That was all I seen when I felt my shoulders being twisted around. 

"Scourgify." I had a wand pointed at me, and then I was free of the clutches of the goop no longer.

"Thanks..er.." I looked at the girl who placed her dark hair which was in a low ponytail behind her.

"Andrea Coffcin."

"Al? Oh there you are. I'm so sorry about all of this; Sirius didn't mean it for you." Remus continued to profusely apologize as I tuned him out.

"Remus it's okay."

"Are you sure? Do you want to come sit with us?" I looked in the compartment.

"No thanks, it looks like you're full. See you at the feast Remus." I waved then turned away and walked inside mine and sat down.

Ahhh…silence.

The sound of the door sliding woke me from my reverie.

"Hey there. Sorry 'bout that. Black can be a bit annoying, well, a lot annoying sometimes." The girl with the trench coat came in and sat down across from me along with the girl who had cleaned me. I also noticed that the front of her hair was dyed orange.

"By the way my name's Erin Dobson. And this is my friend Andrea Coffcin. Just wanted to check on you 'cause you looked kind of confused by what was all happening at once." I took this time to take a good look at their appearance.

Erin had her black trench coat on, but under it I could see the Hogwarts uniform but also had steel-toe combat boots. The necklaces were of crosses and old fashioned keys. It looked pretty cool.

Andrea had on a pair of black robes along with the uniform top, but she had made the usual knee-length skirt long enough so that it was to her ankles. She wore many bracelets and her nails were painted black.

"Thanks, I'm okay now. I was just spacing out the whole time so.." 

"Yeah, I know what you mean. So do you know Remus? I saw you talkin' to him." Erin pulled out a needle and thread and started stitching another patch. It seemed to be a band patch; one that said 'The Weird Sisters'.

"Yeah, I guess you could say I know him to an extent. I mean, I just met him at Diagon Alley that's all. You don't sound like you're from England, are you from here?" To me, she sounded American.

"Nope. I'm one-hundred percent all American. I moved here 'bout two years ago." She was concentrating very hard on stitching that; I assume she stitched the cross on her trench coat."

"What's your name by the way?" Andrea's voice was smooth and warm. 

"Oh, sorry, it's Alexsis Ignysia. But you can call me Al."

"In that case, you can call me Andy, well that's what Erin calls me." I'm going to have trouble remembering all of these names.

I have enough trouble remembering what I had for breakfast yesterday. Wait. Did I even have breakfast? See! Gah…

We had some fun, making jokes and random comments.

"How long is this ride?" It seems we've been on here for ever.

"Oh no! It's the satanic train ride that never ends! Oh God save us!" Erin dramatically passed out, Andy and I had a good laugh as she got up and hit her head on the luggage rack.

"Well wake me up when the satanic-never-ending train ride ends." Andy closed her eyes and leaned on Erin.

"Well friend, what now?"

"F-friend? I'm your friend?" Wow, never really had one of these..NEAT-O!

Erin gave me a look. "Yeah, you seem to have met our high standards. Like, I like waffles. You like waffles. There! Viola! High standards have been met! Plus you seem to be just like us, and you're funny."

"Thanks."

"No problem."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter twelve

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bacey!" I watched as Erin failed once again in trying to awaken Andy from her shoulder. "Ugh, screw it.." Erin jumped off the seat, leaving Andy to fall abruptly onto the seat. Andy sat upright and rubbed the left side of her head.

"Whassamatter?" Dazed, she stood up and leaned on Erin's shoulder again.

"Wow, you have the ability to slur three words together. And to think I only thought it was a fairytale. My whole life has been a lie." They laughed at my ramblings. Erin placed an arm around my shoulders and escorted me and Andy, who was still on her shoulder, out of the compartment and off the train.

"Look! Ickle firsties!" Andy found an abandoned stick and poked one in the back. The nervous kid turned around, took one look at Erin and turned back around and walked very quickly to a group ahead of us.

"Now look Andy! Look what you did! Now he won't want to play with us." Erin pointed at the nervous looking boy. We all laughed as I opened the door to a carriage and allowed them to get in.

"Come on Remmy, you don't think it was funny? Not in the least?" Sirius poked Remus in the sides.

"No, I feel terrible. You meant that for Malfoy and it ended up on an innocent person. What happened to the motto huh? We don't prank on people that don't deserve it; and she didn't." I threw a menacing glare at Sirius.

Sirius thrust his hands in the air in defeat. "Hey, it's not my fault Malfoy decided not to sit across from us like he has for the last four years."

"Yeah okay."

"We good?"

"Of course."

"Hello Black, Potter, Lupin, and who could forget Pettigrew." Erin, Andy, and I climbed into the already-occupied carriage.

"Ahh hello Dobson, Coffcin, er..girl.." Confusion filled his eyes when he came to my name.

"Ignysia. I'm Alexsis Ignysia, but call me Al. But I don't believe I have your name yet." I had to admit, it was fun to watch him struggle. It was my personal way of revenge; to make the other person feel as awkward and uncomfortable as possible. Everyone in the carriage, with exception of a pudgy boy and the other boy, seemed to know what I was doing.

"Ohh! You're the girl who walked into our- I mean my prank." A swift kick in the shin changed his sentence.

"Yeah. What the hell was that about! Do you just randomly prank innocent people! You sick bastard!" At this point he was waving his arms trying to explain himself.

"NO! No, I-I didn't do it! Well I mean I did DO it, but it wasn't meant for you! Come on! You've got to believe me!"

"I do."

"What? You do?" He looked like I just told him his mother was goldfish.

"Yeah, I heard you guys talking before we got in." Everyone but him cracked up in laughter.

"Ohh. You're sneaky." He faked a hurt tone, but everyone could see his smile.

"Well, we're here." Andy opened the door only to be pushed out of the way by the pudgy one.

"Peter! Ever heard of 'girls first'? Geez, where's your manners?" Peter just shrugged it off and started walking. "Sorry 'bout him, he tends to get a tad jealous. By the way, I'm James Potter. Oh! And if you meet a girl by the name of Lily Evans, that's my girlfriend." Many people snorted at this comment.

A blush crept behind his glasses. "Well, I want her to be.." Even though he was murmuring I could still hear him.

Erin took me by the shoulder as well as Andy and steered us through the mass of tired and hungry pupils.

"SOMEONE TOUCHED MY BUTT! This is an EXIT ONLY area!" Andy and I cracked up as she looked around paranoid.

Opening the huge oak doors, I took the seat I had gotten use to over summer; Erin and Andy sat across from me.

"And who do you think YOU are? Don't you know you're sitting in my seat?" I got one glimpse at Erin and Andy shooting deathly glares behind me.

But that's all I seen before my head was jerked back and I was staring at an upside down with an angry smirk on her face.

"Er…no. No I did not…um.." I pulled my head up only to have it crash backwards like a crack of a whip. "Ow.."

"Well you don't honestly think I'm going to sit somewhere else do you!" Brown curls fell into her face as she spat at me.

"That's it!" Erin grabbed the girl and pushed her away. "Your hair's falling out of place Marge! You better hurry and put some more mousse in it!" She took her seat again as the girl ran away to find the nearest mirror.

"Nicely done Dobson, I applaud you." The boys from the carriages came and took the empty seats around me. He turned towards me. "I don't think we been properly introduced. I'm Sirius Black. And that's Peter Pettigrew, and you've already met James and Remus." He shook my hand.

The younger students were sorted into their respective houses. Dumbledore stood and silence fell over the hall. 'Wow. My Algebra Two teacher didn't have that much authority, although I bet she wished she did; she could never make my class be that quiet.'

"Welcome again students of Hogwarts to another brilliant year! And now for some dreadfully boring announcements.."

Sirius yelled out for the whole hall to hear, "Can we hurry it up! I'm as hungry as a bloody hippogriff!"

"Only kidding. Now fro Mr. Black's sake, let's eat!" Students around me cheered as he sat back at his place at the grand table and food appeared.

Everyone quieted down and ate ravenously only speaking occasionally. Finally people finished as the food disappeared, and the very tired and now very full students made their way to their towers, where they were most likely going to pass out.

"Shlibbernickens." The portrait swung open, and for once didn't nearly take my head off. Hey I think I'm gettin' the head of this! Woot!

Hey I had to silently cheer myself on. If I didn't, who would?

"Let's go find our dorms shall we?" Erin, Andy, and I made our way up the stairs and started down the halls, checking the dorm lists beside each door.

"Hey! Found mine! Andy you're bunkin' with me! Alright! But wait- Al's not on here..aww darn the man!" Erin hit the wall beside the door, the chains on her skirt rattled as she did so. I walked the three feet across the hall to the spot where I knew I was placed.

"Hey here I am." I faked a surprised tone. Did I sound convincing enough? I gotta start brushin' up on my acting skills.

"Oh okay then, maybe it won't be so bad if you're just across the hall. Well see you kiddies in the morning." Erin walked in the dorm followed by Andy after she said her good-byes.

I walked into my dorm only to be met with the cloud of perfume that sent me into a coughing fit. Who puts on perfume before they go to bed?

"Oh hello! You must be Alexsis. It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Lily Evans." The red-head shook the hand that I was currently waving around in hopes to swipe some of the fumes. 'Man, I'm gonna be high as a kite before I go to bed. And it's not helping that my senses are heightened!'

"Hi Lily- wait you must be James's girlfriend right?" The room was void of any girl chatter as Lily gave me the look as if I should run and run quickly.

"Where did you hear that?" Her lips turned to a snarl.

I took a deep gulp. This girl looked like she could whoop my butt. "Er..James? James Potter?"

"Oohh! He is going to get it the next time I see him. And for the record," she turned and pointed her index finger at me threateningly. "I'm NOT. HIS. GIRLFRIEND." With every word she jabbed her finger against me.

I nodded my head obediently. "I-I'm just gonna go to bed now.." I backed away cautiously and climbed into my bed. I heard her walk away.

'Wow, I made a few friends, met some people, AND got threatened twice! It was a pretty good day..' I turned my head to the picture of my family and me at the beach I had taped to one of the bed post next to the wall.

"Man, I miss you guys."

A/N!

Hey I'm back from a sucky case of writers' block! I drew another pic of Alexsis, which will be posted on the site in my bio, as well as pics of Andy and Erin! They will be up soon.

I think I might have a deadline set for myself this summer so I'll have one up every Friday just about.

PLEASE REMEMBER TO R&R! IT ONLY TAKES A SECOND TO TYPE YOUR OPINION IN THE LITTLE BOX BELOW THIS SO PLEASE DO! XD T.T


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Thirteen-

"Wake up people!"

No. I refuse. I'm not getting up. I won't I won't I won't!

Of course, I'm not about to go against the perky, yet extremely bossy, short red head that was Lily Evans.

"Unghhrr.." Words of sleep-deprived protests were muffled by the soft feather pillow. 'So..so..soft..sofff…'

See! My thoughts aren't even coherent! I'm in no condition to wake up and go to classes all day! Give 'em an I.O.U. or something.

"Wake up or I'm leaving your arses here to be late! I'm doing a favor to you all, you'll see one day. One day you'll wake up late once again because I'm not-"

"Okay, I'm up, I'm up!" Blankets were left crumbled in a heap on my abandoned bed as I made the excruciating walk to the foot of the bed to my trunk to get my uniform.

"Fine. I'm going to breakfast." Red hair flew out the door in a huff. I grabbed my white oxford shirt and the gray sweater-vest.

"It'll be a cold day in hell when I wear a freakin' sweater-vest.." I threw it back in the trunk and pulled out the skirt.

'Not something I would wear if not forced but I guess its okay..' Grabbing my bag, I let my stomach lead towards the Great Hall.

"T'sup? Wait," Erin and Andy came up behind me, "you smell…pretty.." I grimaced.

"Yeah, I guess I have some of the fumes still on me. Do you know how much perfume they wear! I feel like I've bathed in it." Not to mention I've practically sneezed my head off.

We sat down at the end of the table and grabbed some food. "Wait, what the hell is this?" I pointed at some meat-like substance. Erin looked over from across the table.

"Oh, that's spotted dick. Quite good actually." She stabbed one with her fork and slapped it on her plate.

"Well your spotted dick looks like it has herpes." People around me that had been listening started laughing along with me and Andy.

Lily made her way over to me carrying a stack full of papers along with her. "Alexsis, here is your schedule; and yours to Andrea and Erin." I looked at the paper in front of me.

"M'kay. Thanks Lil-" But she was already on her way down the table. "Bit headstrong isn't she?"

"Nah. She just takes too much pride in her studies and being a prefect. She can be very nice, but do not make her angry." Andy never looked up from her paper while talking so took that time while listening to scan the hall for a certain someone.

'Ahh…there you are..' "Which reminds me. I'll be right back." I jumped out of my seat and walked over to the entrance.

"Oy James!" I waved towards the group of four as they stumbled in to the Great Hall. They all looked my way and waved back.

"Hey Al. Sleep wel- HEY! What did ya do that for!" James clutched his head while the others laughed.

"For lying to me when you said Lily was your girlfriend. I nearly got my head cut off when I asked her!"

"My Lily-flower! No! You must be mistaken. She would never-" He stopped short when he heard his name shouted across the hall. Lily came storming towards him. "Uh oh.."

"JAMES you blundering idiot! Get it through your big fat head that I AM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" James just looked like he went through this every day. 'I wouldn't doubt that he does..' Lily kept yelling to James about how his ego's to big, and how she'd rather go waltzing around the corridors with a Blast-Ended Skrewt than go out with him. Then she round on me.

"AND YOU! You are no better than these four idiots for hanging out with them! I mean you must have SOME sense in that head of yours! If you make one more comment like you did last night then I swear.." Lily walked off in an angry huff once again.

I turned towards the other four. "Does my head look funny to you guys?" They shook their heads. "Ahh..didn't think so.."

That's when we noticed that the whole hall was staring at us. "Heh heh.." We quickly made our way back to the table; then the hall erupted with chatter, and side glances at us once in a while.

"Well then, good morning Andy and Erin!" Sirius waved brightly to them from their spots next to us. They just raised their hands in a half, unceremonious wave. "Okay, not in the best moods in the morning.." Sirius mumbled running a hand through his black tresses. "What's our first lesson of this wondrous day? I hear we have a new Potions professor. Hopes he's nothing like that old fart Mulligon; always on my arse about anything and everything.." Sirius drifted off, staring into space with a look of bitterness laced on his face.

"Did happen to 'DO' anything to make him hate you?" Usually people have reasons behind hate a person- but not always. Sirius shook his head enthusiastically before Remus cleared his throat and gave Sirius a look like a mother scolding her child for something wrong.

"Okay! So maybe there was this time where I made that potion blow up in his face and cover him in singing boils," Remus coughed again. Sirius sighed but continued with his confession. "and that time where I covered his chair in peanut butter I had nicked from the school kitchens. And there were a few others-minor though; not life threatening at all." Sirius finished with a proud smile. Every one of us rolled their eyes.

"You could talk your way out of a paper bag Sirius. Anyway, the first class is Charms; then Transfiguration, History of Magic, lunch, Potions, Divination, dinner, Astronomy." Remus finished numbering off the activities of the day with his fingers. I stared at him, along with Erin and Andy, in awe.

"How can you remember all of that? I can't remember what I had for breakfast yesterday!" He just smiled wide at me but said nothing. Fortunately James answered my question for him.

"Has to. He's a ruddy Prefect. Always knowing everything before everyone. I think it makes him feel important." James poked him with the unused end of his knife in a teasing manner; Remus just frowned at him. "Aw, Moony, you know we love you!" James and Sirius got up from their spots on my left side and gave him a hug.

Remus blushed and pushed them roughly off him. "C'mon, let's go already." People along with us rose from their seats on the benches and turned to leave. I grabbed my bag covered with many buttons I had collected throughout the years like ones with names of bands on them, others with funny sayings. "You still have the button." I turned toward the voice behind to find Remus staring at the 'Werewolf's Rights' button he was talking about.

"Of course I still have it. It's a cool button, plus, you bought it for me." He just nodded sheepishly and we started to walk hurriedly as to catch up with the others. Finally we made our way into the Charms classroom where a dwarfed wizard was standing on a stack of books made into a make-shift footstool. He stared at his pupils with a warm smile as some of them walked up to greet him. It was obvious that he was well liked among the students. I had met Professor Flitwick over my duration I spent here during the summer, he had been very kind to me in telling me of how the school was and how the students acted over-all.

I smiled at him and gave a small wave as I took my seat in the back, beside Andy and Erin on my other side and waited for class to begin.

A/N

I thought I had put a lot more detail into this chapter, and I am quite proud of it. The reason I put so much effort into describing Professor Flitwick is because he will be a more important character as the story progresses.

I'm sorry for the constant delay on chapters lately. I promise I'll get less lazy, but I have a hard time with writers' block.

I know you guys hate hearing this with every story you read, but constructive criticism would be nice once in a while.

R&R!

Toodles-

Nightwriter


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Fourteen-------

.:.A/N: I'm not sure if you read in my bio, but if you want art back in the story, go to the xanga site in my bio and leave a comment of whether you would like to have or wouldn't like to have art back in the story. Toodles, Nightwriter.:.

Recap: I had met Professor Flitwick over my duration I spent here during the summer, he had been very kind to me in telling me of how the school was and how the students acted over-all.

I smiled at him and gave a small wave as I took my seat in the back, beside Andy and Erin on my other side and waited for class to begin.

"Welcome back fifth year students to another exciting course of Charms!" Flitwick had mentioned to me before the term started that he would be teaching us a lot of subjects very quickly so that we could prepare for our O.W.L.s or whatever they were. "You all will be have to be able to keep up with the lesson plans I have drawn up over the summer holiday, but I suspect I won't have any trouble with this class now will I?" There was a loud chorus of "No sir" around the full classroom. "I thought I could count on you lot to help me along." Flitwick beamed at us all, and straightened the papers on his podium.

"Good, now let's start with a brief recap of what we learned last year shall we? Okay, pair up with the person sitting next to you and perform the incantation 'Metrofelina'" I turned to face Andy as poor Erin turned to an extremely nervous and trembling Pettigrew. Remus was paired up with Sirius; James with a shy looking Hufflepuff.

The incantation was suppose to make your ears flap, causing you to hover a few inches off your seat, that is if you got a good hold of your desk in time. Andy raised her wand at me when she made sure my hands were tightly clenched to the top of the desk in front of me. "Metrofelina!" I could feel the tops of my ear grow a bit longer and begin to flap causing me to fly out of my seat; my feet came off the floor a few inches. My ears began to hurt from the strain I put them through by holding onto the desk while they persistently flew upward.

"Hurry and say the counter-curse, Andy!" Through her laughing Andy had forgotten to say the counter-curse, causing me more embarrassing pain and her more humor. 'Oh just wait, I will have my revenge.' I smiled inwardly as she said the counter-curse and I came bounding down back in my seat. Andy must have caught whiff of my thoughts of revenge because her wide smile quickly faded into a scared frown.

"Oh no." I smiled wide and nodded as I raised my wand. 'I'm evil..'

"Ow! Okay, _I'm SORRY!_ Now let me down, Al!" I had preformed the curse, to Andy's horror, and now had her at my will.

"Oh fine. Metrofelino." Andy gracefully slid back in her seat. "I never would have thought you'd be good at Charms. Guess I was proven very wrong." Andy laughed along with me as we turned around to watch Pettigrew's poor attempt to perform the charm on a bored looking Erin.

"M-metroflenia!" A stuttering Pettigrew wrongly shouted the charm, causing Erin's ears to turn a brilliantly forest green, clashing horribly with her auburn and bright orange hair. Her ears also tried to fly sideways from her head in opposite directions. "Er…t-that wasn't it was it?" James shook his head at Peter, who was looking upward, horrified if Erin would act upon the things she was so clearly saying in rage and pain.

"Pettigrew! I'ma gonna have your hide plastered on a mantel when I'm through with you! OOOWW!" Erin yelled out in pain as the skin between her head and ear split a bit, similar to that of a paper cut; small, but very painful. Flitwick came rushing over as fast as his petite body would physically allow brandishing a wand at Erin's head while muttering a spell hurriedly.

"Miss Dobson, are you alright dear? Do you need to see Madam Pomfrey? She's quite new to the staff but she can fix your ears up in a second." Erin's ears had ceased their seizure-like activity and Erin was now glaring furiously at Peter. The whole class had gathered around us, some standing or kneeling on desks to get a clear view at Erin's soon-to-be murder of Peter Pettigrew. Erin's eyes met Flitwick's for a split second before going back to Peter's frightened ones.

"No, but Pettigrew is gonna." With that she lunged forward and almost grabbed Peter's school robes until Andy and I grabbed the back of her trench coat first, leaving her to grasp the air in front of her angrily. 'That was a close one.' We pulled Erin back into her new seat; between us. Flitwick glanced nervously at Erin's sulking form before looking disapprovingly at Peter.

"Although Mr. Pettigrew's actions were not ones of much consideration, Miss Dobson, violence, however, is not the solution. Mr. Pettigrew, I think you should join me after class to learn the proper way of performing the incantation, as well as some other spells we will be going over next class." The students who were so hopeful of a full-out brawl between the two partners were now returning to their respective desks, muttering in disappointment.

"Sorry for attempting to kill Pettigrew, Professor." This proved the theory of mine that Flitwick was well liked amongst the student population; if he had Erin apologizing out guilt to him then, yeah that pretty much proves it.

That's alright Miss Dobson. We all say things we don't mean out of frustration." Flitwick walked back up to his podium.

"Yeah, frustration. I had all thought of following through with my original plan; killing Pettigrew. If you two wouldn't have stopped me, I could have done it too!" We just grinned brightly at her.

"Wouldn't want our best friend to become a murder on the run, that is, if you weren't planning on staying here after the crime was committed now would we?" Laughing, Erin slung a long arm around our shoulders while whipping her boots on the desk in front of us.

"No, guess not." We faced forward to the front as Flitwick began to talk again.

"Although some of you had some problems with the spell," At this we snorted simultaneously. "I think you've got it down pretty well and now we can move ahead to the next lesson. Class dismissed." I put my 'Charms grade five' book back in my bag as we took our leave and headed towards the Transfiguration room, where we would be having class with Professor McGonagall. From what I had seen and heard of her, she was pretty strict and it was her third year teaching here at Hogwarts.

"How's your ears?" Erin turned her head towards me to show me her ears. There was affine line encrusted in blood between her ear and head; I assume that the other side looks the same. I reached up to push her hair away from it to get a better look while the sleeves of my oxford shirt slipped down to my elbows.

"Hey, Al, what happened to your arms? Did'ya get in a fight with a weed-whacker?" Erin took a hold of my right forearm to see more clearly at the some of the deeper cuts that Madam Pomfrey wasn't able to fix after my transformation, leaving behind bruised and still quite open wounds. She had given me some gauze to wrap it in if they ever opened and began to bleed.

I hissed quietly in pain as I wrenched my arm out of Erin's tight grip and pushed my sleeve back down, hiding my wounds from them and the people walking around us. "No, I-I fell down a hill into a thorn bush." 'Nice one.' I looked around quickly to see if anyone had seen my arm or had heard the lame excuse I had given my friends for the time being.

"Oh. Okay. You shouldn't fall down hills like that Al. Not good for you." She ruffled my hair as we kept walking. Neither Erin nor Andy looked very convinced but as long as they don't decided to go deeper into the discussion I'm fine.

It wasn't that I didn't trust them, no, I trust them completely. It's just that they might not understand what I am. Hell, I don't even understand what I am. And until I do, I'm not planning on shouting it off the school roof anytime soon. When I do, I'll let you know.

The day went pretty smoothly from then on. McGonagall's class was only a lecture of O.W.L.s behavior and study habits. I don't quite remember History of Magic, partly because I was either staring out the window, or playing 'Hang Man' with Andy. Potions wasn't that bad. The new teacher, Professor Bodsindale, had us concoct a simple potion. It was fairly easy, just like chemistry back at school in America. She was nice overall. Divination went pretty smoothly, well kind of anyway.

I was sitting next to the window of the heavily perfume and overly warmed North tower trying to clear my head of the migraine that was forming under the fumes. I had been inching the window open piece by piece inconspicuously as to not alarm Professor Trelawney, who was flailing around the rest of the class swooping over to groups at random like the bat she was to decipher their very unfortunate, and according to her, very near deaths. I knew it was all a show to make them scared.

I mean honestly, do you think ten out of the class of forty are going to die by a rogue flying carpet? I think not.

Trelawney came hurrying over to my table where I was alone; Erin had Ancient Runes while Andy had Muggle Studies. "Ohhh! Let me see your crystal ball. What do you see darling?" Her bug-like eyes peered at me through the coke bottle glasses, magnifying them.

I looked down at the swirling mass in front of me that I had so blatantly been ignoring. "Er….a fire perhaps?" I took a random guess, and seeing her hesitant look, I could tell I was wrong.

"Well, dear, I don't think you have the Inner Eye." I covered my snort as a heavy cough.

"Yeah, I figured as much." Her bony hands roamed over the ball before looking back up at me with an expression of deepest pity.

"My dear, from what I can see, you will have trying situations of the utmost pain. I'm most sorry darling." She looked down dramatically as if she had failed me some how. Her head then snapped back up. "The window's open." She made to shut it quickly, while in my mind I was shouting at her not to.

'NO! My only source of oxygen! I'll die! HELP!' I played with the thought of pretending to faint as to get me out of the wretched room, but she dismissed us quickly as to save our lives from the blood-seeking troll that was apparently going to come crashing down on top of her room at any given moment.

I met up later with Andy and Erin at dinner where we received notice of Astronomy was cancelled on account of the storm. I looked up at the ceiling of the Great Hall. 'Trippy..' the ceiling showed the weather outside as it was, so it looked like we were getting rained on but the raindrops seem to evaporate before they could reach us.

We left the Great Hall, stomachs full and tired, leaving no time for discussion as we headed for our respective dorms for some long awaited sleep.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Viola! 2,000 words! Woot! It's a long one! Perhaps the longest I've written! R&R!

Chou-

nightwriter


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Fifteen----------

A/N- Okay, so I'm assuming that you all don't want art in the story seeing as you didn't leave any comments on my xanga; or possibly didn't even take the time to read this A/N or the last one. Too bad, 'cause I had some good art I could've posted..

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You sit." Being shoved into an uncomfortable chair is not a pleasant thing to encounter, especially when two angry friends are the ones shoving; along with deep cuts and bruises on places that were painful when forced into a sitting position.

"Er..what's wrong guys?" I winced in pain as they glared at me from their spots standing in front of me, arms crossed looking angry and…was that a smidge of concern?

"What's wrong? Nothing's wrong with us. We're more worried about you!" Erin ripped open the sleeve of my long-sleeve shirt. "I mean, what the hell, Al! What are these from? I know it wasn't from 'falling down a hill'." Andy had come near the armrest to examine my fore arm closer.

I slumped down in my chair. "You guys wouldn't understand.." My voice was barely audible but I'm assuming that they heard because then Erin pinched the area between her eyes as a sign of frustration and asked why they wouldn't understand. I sighed. "It's complicated. I don't even understand."

Man, were we lucky today was a Saturday and there weren't many people in the library. I stood from my seat and walked over the chain-link barrier separating the accessible library from the restricted section and starting sifting through the books, aware of my friends' gaze upon me.

"Why don't you tell us what you know and we'll figure the rest together." Erin's voice was soft in contrast of the intimidating voice she saved for people other than us. I stood there, book in hand, but not focusing on the book. My thoughts were drifting off to my family. 'I miss them so much..' I gazed down at the book I had in my grasp; something about Inferi. I placed it back in it's proper place when the book title three books down caught my eye. 'Deadly creatures: Feared by wizards and half-breeds alike'

I slipped the book in my bag for late reading. "Come on then." I jumped over the chain and weaved through the many books shelves and past an alert Madam Pince, all the way with Andy and Erin on my heels. We walked for awhile in tense silence, taking abrupt turns here and there; I wasn't exactly familiar of my way to the common room. "Baldersmill." Avoiding the swift opening of the portrait, I ducked under and jumped into the tunnel.

"M'kay then, I'll tell you what I know, which isn't much, but all well." They situated in front of my chair like we were sharing a good ol' round of scary stories. I then proceeded to tell them what I could remember of what Dumbledore had told me; how my father wouldn't join Voldemort in his beginning reign, how Voldemort had his revenge by killing my family, and about my transformation about a month back, explaining the wounds they discovered. Throughout the process I hadn't let them interrupt me, because if I would've, I would've just stopped talking; they seemed to understand well enough.

When I was finished, they both had a look of confusion and curiosity. "So..er..yeah. Now you..um..know?" They looked up at my lame finish.

I remember hearing the term 'Erian' being mentioned before, but I was much younger…" Andy's voice drifted as Erin nodded along in agreement.

"Well, Al, we really appreciate you confiding in us about something so important to us; I only think it appropriate that we at least tell you about our lives." I wasn't expecting that in the least. I mean, I would've expected them to stare in shock. I mean, this can't be normal…

Erin started to tell about her family, which consisted of her father, and older brother; her brother had moved out two years ago and she hadn't heard from him since then. Her father on the other hand, upset about her brother's abrupt absence, turned to drinking; it didn't help matters that her mother had left him early on in the marriage, leaving him to parent two children on his own. Erin spent a lot of her time taking care of her father; hiding his liquor as to help him with his addiction. Erin also had a summer job at Diagon Alley's very own Leaky Cauldron, to help pay for school items and other miscellaneous items of need. I could tell that Erin wasn't very fazed by all of this; I could tell she was stronger than that.

Andy had then told me of her background. She lived with her mother, father, grandparents, and little brother in the country. She was more quiet then the rest of her family, spending most of her time reading or trying to invent kinds of spells and such. Her mother and father were Unspeakables at the Ministry of Magic; so there for, they left the house at random only to return unable to talk about what they were working about to anyone.

"Well folks, I don't know about you; but I'm starving!" Erin rose bringing us up with her. I checked the grandfather clock in the far corner to see that it was nine thirty in the morning. 'Jebus, what time did we wake up?' I followed them in a thick daze of thought.

I had just broken Dumbledore's wishes. I told somebody about my condition. 'Aw crap.' What would happen now? Did he already know? He seems like the kind of person to know everything; where it happened, what time, and what people had been wearing at that precise moment.

Bam! "Wahh! What the hell!" I looked up from my newly found position on the cold marble floor to see nothing but a wall. Rubbing the sore spot on my forehead I looked around to see Erin on the floor with laughter, while Andy gripped the wall next to the Great Hall entrance trying to catch her breath. "Ha ha. Shut your trap." I walked into the Great Hall and took my seat and started to eat. Erin and Andy came along later, still red in the face from laughing. The mail owls began to fly through an opening in the ceiling.

"Is that a pigeon!"

Well, do you remember Frog? The infamous pigeon? If not, re-read the chapters.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Sixteen---

Sorry this is so late! I rewrote this on a bit and still don't have it all up. Then we started school, and have been school shopping like crazy. So things might be a little slow so I can find my classes and get my feet wet. Ugh…I have Pre AP Geometry and Honors English in the same effing trimester…WAH! I don't like Honors English! Anyways, on with the story…R&R!

I glanced up from eating momentarily. "Eh? Oh, that's Frog." Obviously I was the only person to have a pigeon as my mail carrier. But hey, I thought birds in general were a weird source of mail service…

A look of bewilderment flashed across Erin's face as Frog landed right in my scrambled eggs. "Frog? That's no frog, nor is it an owl."

"Well duh. It's quite obvious that is in fact not a frog nor owl, but a pigeon. I don't like owls; they tend to creep me out. Plus, he was cheap. It was a win-win situation for all."

Slight understanding yet hesitation shone through her eyes as she nodded and went back to eating; ignoring the odd stares Frog was attracting. I think it was weird to see a pigeon hop from the rafters and down the support beams to our table; I'll have to teach him how to fly later, but not right now.

I picked the letter out of my goblet of juice that he had dropped off so kindly there.

_Alexsis Ignysia_

_Gryffindor House,_

_Hogwarts_

'Who would I be getting mail from?' I opened the letter and tried to decipher the words that were smeared by my juice.

_My dear Alexsis,_

_I'm sorry our last meeting was cut so abruptly, I would've liked to be able to talk to you. I must caution you to NOT show this letter to Dumbledore, nor speak of it to him; for he is a very wretched man with a mind of sadistic thoughts and ideas. So it would be best if we kept these letters to ourselves._

_I am deeply sorry to hear of my sister, your mother's, death; as well as the rest of your family members. Your mother and I had been so close. Since you no longer have living quarters, I propose that you live with me at my house. I live alone, and since I will be no longer getting frequent calls from your mother, I will be alone for a very long time until I die. I would be ever so pleased if you could come to stay with me, I think we would be as close as your mother and I were._

_If Dumbledore asks you where you are going to stay over the summer holiday, just reply that you are staying at a friend's house. No need to tell him more than he needs to know._

_Enclosed is my address just incase you ever want to Floo by anytime._

_Thinking of you,_

_Auntie Jenus 1367 Scartew Road_

I closed my mouth that had been open from the start. Did I know an 'Auntie Jenus'? I racked my brain for some kind of remembrance of her but found none. 'Oh wait…'

"_Dumbledore! She is supposed to be with ME! Alexsis should go live with ME! I'm her only living relative left! So what if Jane didn't actually appoint me as Alexsis's godmother! I'm the closest she's got!"_

"_I will do no such thing Jenus. Jane and Marivian appointed Alexsis under my care. Now leave here Jenus, I do not want Alexsis to be awoken. She has gone through to much lately and needs her rest."_

"_Don't tell me when to leave! I'll leave whenever I damn well please!"_

Oh yeah, I remember her. Crazy Lady. Dumbledore had said that she was jealous of the money my parents had stashed away in the bank.

I followed Erin and Andy through the halls to Charms. I kept pondering the letter over and over in my head trying to see who was right or who was wrong. 'Dumbldore or 'Auntie Jenus?'

Eventually, I had forgotten all about the letter. 'Thank you short attention span.' We were now currently in Potions and it smelled awful due to the many wrong potions in the room.

I found out that Potions isn't much different from Chemistry. You just follow the instructions and you're done.

Mine was a purplish pink right now just like it should be while it simmered. So I took this time to take in my surroundings.

Dark room, cold, many shelves of jars that held weird contents, cabinet full of ingredients, and some guy staring at me.

Wait, some guy staring at me?

I whipped my head back around to see I wasn't mistaken. A tall, skinny guy with hair darker than the ceiling in this room and very shiny like he had put oil in it had his gaze upon me. His dark eyes were illuminated by the pinkish glow of his potion, and looked like they were staring straight into my soul. There was a look of curiousness in his eyes, and his lips were slightly curled into a tiny smile.

He looked as if he would be one to be the very shy, or dark and mysterious type. He must have also noticed that I had been catching him gazing at me and swiftly turned his head around to tend to his potion.

I noticed that my potion was ready to bottle and cap, so I worked on that as well. After capping it I walked briskly up to Professor Bodinsdale's desk. "Another well concocted potion Alexsis. Where did you last learn Potions?" I stared at her with her wavy blonde hair pulled into a loose bun as her thick glasses rested on her long nose as I pondered an excuse.

"Er…I was home…schooled. Yeah, home-schooled. At home." I mentally patted myself on the back for that one. Go me. Bodinsdale nodded in understanding as I turned to leave.

That's what I loved about this class. As soon as you finished your potion and she approved of it, you got to leave early, to do as you please. Awesome. Especially since I was good at Potions. Heck yes.

I made my way up to my desk and on my way I saw Sirius and James pointing and laughing at the guy with the long locks of greasy hair. I slowed my pace to take in the situation. Obviously they had planned a prank on the poor boy. 'Well, I suppose I'll help him out. Ah…the life of a super hero is never done…'

I turned on my heel and walked back to him, fully aware of Sirius and James's eyes on my back. "Are you done with your potion? 'Cause if so, I could take it up there for you. No need for an unnecessary trip eh?" He looked shocked to say the least, hasn't he ever seen a person talk?

He looked wary of me before answering. "S-Sure…" He cautiously filled and capped his potion and delicately handed it over to my awaiting hands. I nodded and walked towards the desk. All of the Marauders' jaws were dropped as I walked by; Sirius's in shock, James's also in shock, Peter's in amazement, and Remus's in horror.

I raised one eyebrow at him as he shook his head quickly. 'what's that about—'

Boom!

'Today is not my day…' I whipped the sticky black mess from my face as the class laughed at my humiliation.

"Nicely done Ignysia!" and "Smooth. Real smooth." Was just about all I heard while cleaning the ink from myself.

Professor Bodinsdale looked at me exasperated. "Miss Ignysia, please leave my class room." 'Ugh,…bad day man. Bad day.' I grabbed my stuff and gave a short wave of good-bye before taking my leave. Off to see Professor Dumbledore…

Remus's P.O.V. (0.o)

I punched Sirius and James in the arm. "Ow! Bloody hell Remus! What was that for?" James rubbed his arm as Sirius gaped at me.

"I told you to stop pranking Snape. Gah! Honestly, you guys really need to mature." I capped my potion and gave it to Professor Bodinsdale before exiting through the door Al had previously left through.

'Where did she get to now?' I abandoned my search for her and left to read under my favorite oak tree by the lake.

"Hello…Lupin."

Alexsis P.O.V. (T.T")

"Good afternoon Alexsis." I seemed to have forgotten why I was here. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

I…just…don't remember… Was it even important?

"Alexsis, are you alright?" I sprung my head back up to face him only to realize that I hadn't answered.

"Oh, yeah, I'm…fine. Just came to see how you were…?" Ugh, I really need to start to stop and think about what I say.

He gave me a knowing look. "Alexsis, you know that if you ever need to tell me anything you can right?" I lowered my head but nodded anyway.

I cleared my throat that seemed to have gone dry. "Um actually, I wanted to know when my, er…, next transformation is."

"Ah, understandable. I believe it's," Dumbledore checked a little instrument on his desk. "The Thursday after next." I nodded once again as I made a mental note of the date. 'Way to put a damper on the visit, go me…'

"Anything else I can do for you?"

"Yeah, could you tell me more about being Erian? What happens after this time?" I took a seat in front of him in the plush velvet chair.

"Yes, Alexsis, I can. After the Thursday after next, you will have the abilities regular Erians have; heightened hearing, sight, and taste."

"What did you mean by 'They are Keepers of the Sky'?" I was asking questions I didn't realize that I wanted to ask.

"Well I believe I'll let you read up on that yourself. Better for you to find out than have I tell you."

What the hell?

Tell me when I ask you. God dang it, I hate when people string you along, you get all this anticipation building up, then… 'I think you should read up on it YOURSELF…' Uh…what?

"Urm, okay. I've got to go now, er g'bye." I got up fuming and left through the oak door leading me to the winding staircase.

Just who the hell did he think he was? The information he's with-holding from me may very well be vital.

Lost in my own thoughts of anger, I stumbled outside for some fresh air to clear my mind. I didn't happen to notice two figures, wands at the ready, about to jinx each other into oblivion.

"You Marauders better watch your back! You've all had your fun humiliating me for the last time."

"I told them not to do it, plus it didn't even work. I told them to mature."

I turned my head towards the noise ready to kick ass and take names later, when I noticed that the two figures were non other than Remus and…that one guy. 'I really need to figure out his name…'

"Hey hey! What the hell are you guys doing?" I stepped in between them causing them to lower their wands to their sides.

"I don't need this…" The other boy turned abruptly on his heel and stalked away. 'Er…' Remus and I stood there in silence as we both watched his retreating back practically power walk towards the entrance of the castle. After a while, Remus turned towards me with an expression of regret.

"Al, I'm really sorry about what happened—"

"It's okay. It happens."

Remus looked like he had been hit by a truck. "What? B-but your clothes they're covered in ink…" I looked down to see that my clothes were indeed dyed a faded black in big blotches.

"Eh, I have more." Remus's face changed from shock to amazement, then to admiration. He looked down at his feet.

"How can you be so laid-back? You just go along with the flow…" That was unexpected. He had said it just a bit above a whisper, but I still heard him.

"Oh, uh. I just don't sweat the small stuff; the stuff that in thirty years or even thirty minutes I won't remember or care about. Just doing what life throws at me one at a time."

Go me for the cool speech. Pulled that off the top of my head.

Remus lifted his head. "Wow, nice speech."

"I thought so."

"Was that your pigeon I seen this morning?" I took a seat on the dried grass.

"Yeah it was." A harmonious laugh came from him as he took the seat beside me.

"Why d'you buy a pigeon? Of all things…a pigeon?" He tilted his head towards me in a questioning manner.

"I really don't like owls." He chuckled a bit before answering that he too shared the hatred of owls.

"I don't even own one of my own; I always use James's." I leaned my head back to laugh. We sat in silence and I noticed through his and my lame attempts at conversation that he seemed to have spaced out. 'Well, this is awkward…'

Remus P.O.V.----

"Hello…Lupin." I turned round to see Snape glaring at me, wand in hand, looking venomous. I quickly pulled my wand from my belt loop.

"Hello Severus. What can I do for you today?" Snape hissed and narrowed his eyes at me.

"I know very well that that prank was meant for me, and if that _stupid_ _girl_ hadn't intercepted it, I would have been the one covered in ink, I would have been the one who was humiliated, I would have been the one who was once again at the but of the Marauders' jokes!" Snape's voice had risen with every angry confession. "You Marauders better watch your back! You've all had your fun humiliating me for the last time." I glared right back at him.

"She's not a 'stupid girl' Snape. She took that prank for you. You should be grateful." Snape smirked and lowered his voice above a whisper.

"I'd behave if I were you, unless you want your hairy secret revealed to your little girlfriend."

I sighed in annoyance. I knew this was coming, it was inevitable. "I told them not to do it, plus it didn't even work. I told them to mature." Snape's remark was his trademark sneer.

"Hey hey! What the hell are you guys doing?" My head whipped around so fast I got a crick in it. Al came striding over to us looking livid. I turned to face Snape once more only to see his face pale slightly then returned to his angered face, lip curled in a snarl.

"I don't need this." With a swish of his cloak, he stalked off rather quickly back to the castle.

"Hey Rem, you okay over there? Anyone home?" I withdrew myself from that previous memory and faced Al.

"Oh, oops sorry." Al gave me wide smile.

"Well, if you want, I can leave you to your thoughts." She made to get up, brushing off her skirt. I grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, we'll just go to dinner together. Shall we?" She was about to reply before her stomach growled embarrassingly loud, causing her face to fill with redness.

She laughed loudly. "I guess that's a yes then." We made our way towards the castle.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Seventeen---

Well, I'm GOING to try to post 16 and 17 pretty close together. You guys, sorry if this story sucks major, but hey, 'tis only my first fic. So sue me. I already have a much better idea for a story but I want to wait until I have about half of this one up. I also have the revised version of this up on if you need the link; just tell me on my xanga or here.

Read on my lovelies!—

Oh, I'm also going to fast forward a tad, ya know, to keep the story flowin' along nicely…

'Ahh…sleep is so good…Ow. Ow. Ow.'

"Ow! Hey! What the fuc—ow!" I rapidly swatted a fluffy object to the ground with a thud as it the foot of my bed.

"What in the hell…" I daintily picked up the now squawking owl hanging from my index finger and my thumb. "Serves you right you little bugger. What did you wake me up for?" I rubbed my abused left temple with my free hand. 'That's going to leave a mark.'

The owl screeched while freeing itself from my grasp and flying away, leaving behind a letter that bore a familiar wax seal on the back.

"What in God's name now?" I broke open the seal and pulled out the parchment.

_Dearest Alexsis,_

_I noticed that you haven't replied to my letter in three days, so I just wanted to send this letter in worries that you didn't receive the previous letter. If you have received my letter, please, and I can't stress this enough, don't tell that bastard of a man Dumbledore. The crimes he has committed are utterly unfathomable. _

_So, if you get this letter reply quickly so I won't worry so much._

_Missing you response,_

_Auntie Jenus_

"Argh, enough of this.' I yanked open the drawer near my bed and grabbed the handful of letters sent by none other than my dear 'Auntie Jenus'.

It was now two weeks since she had sent the first letter, then not receiving my response, sent one every day reminding me of her original offer and how bad of a man Dumbledore was and still apparently is.

Grabbing my bag and forcing the letters in, I briskly left the dorm of heavy-sleeping girls and made my way towards Dumbledore's office. Stalking up the winding stairs, I rapped on the oak door, creating a dull pain in my knuckles.

"Yes? Alexsis what can I do for you this fine Tuesday morning?" A night cap adorned Dumbledore's bearded head as he was clad in sleeping robes and bunny slippers. My eyebrow rose at the sight of Dumbledore in such attire when I remembered that it was roughly around six thirty in the morning. 'Oops…'

"Sorry to have awakened you in the morning—" Dumbledore waved it off as nothing.

"I wasn't sleeping well anyways. Actually, I was having a particularly disturbing dream about giant bees and a wonderful tasting jar of honey…" He drifted off with a glazed look in his eye. We stood in an awkward silence; it wasn't until I cleared my throat unnecessarily loud did he wake from his reverie. "Right, anyway. What were you saying?" Dumbledore gave me his trademark amused smile.

I pulled out a wad of letters and set them on his desk. "Um…I've been getting these letters. Say they're from my 'Aunt Jenus'?" Dumbledore sighed and sifted through them skimming through them whilst doing so. He didn't speak for a while so I took that as my queue to continue. "They say not to tell you about them, but after the seventh on I tired of them quickly." He nodded sympathetically.

"Yes, I will take care of them. You can be assured that you won't receive another letter. If that's all, I will tend to these and you can catch up on some sleep or do some reading." He tilted his head towards me in the 'all-knowing-way' he does along with a grim smile lacing his wrinkled face making him look older than I remember.

What? Read up?

Wait, I have that one book…what was it…? Oh, um…'_Deadly creatures: Feared by wizards and half-breeds alike'_. Yup that's the one. (a/n: if you don't remember, go to chap.15 -)

I nodded and took my leave to go get said book.

'I don't want to read inside…' Using muscle I didn't know I had, I pushed open the front doors and headed outside for some reading and relaxation. "Although those clouds don't very welcoming." I stared up at the forming storm clouds above my head to see the many multitudes of gray rolling and swimming together into one huge mass.

I scanned my surroundings to find a good place to sit when my eyes came across this blooming dogwood. I placed the spine of the book carefully in my mouth as I began to climb the tree and find a comfortable place to sit. Scarce students wandered near this spot and for that I was relieved; at the moment it I wanted to just be alone, like how I wanted whenever I read.

A smell of musty oldness reeked from the book as I opened it, its pages yellow from use. I flipped over skipping the table of contents and dedication titles and settled on chapter one, _Distinguishing Half-breeds from Full-blooded monsters._

It told about how to tell which are which, frequently giving examples like half-giants, werewolves, centaurs, and mer-people. Already knowing this I turned through a few chapters and stopped at one that caught my eye.

_Dangerous Elves: Erians 'Keepers of the Sky'_

'…Dangerous…wha-?' I crouched lower over the book, my head resting on my closed fist and my left hand holding the page from fluttering closed.

_There are many varieties of elves, many thought to nice, welcoming creatures. But with every good comes a bad. _

_There are also quite a few races that dictate themselves back to common elves, them being the dark elves, ones who are not welcoming and feast upon other creatures. A few are such as: Nooks, Erians, and Fweshers; Erians being the most dangerous one can encounter. _

_Erians have been feared by wizards, pure and half-blooded, as well as half-breeds; half-breeds in particular. Erians have been known as 'Keepers of the Sky' simply because when in form, fly through the sky with watchful eyes to catch any prey that may fall under its gaze. They have the over powering desire for half-breed blood, hence the wary half-breeds. Half-breeds include werewolves, half-giants, mere-people, veela, centaurs, vampires, sirens, and leprechauns. There is no law against killing Erian—_

The book continued to tell of gruesome stories of found half-breed carcasses supposedly killed by a rogue Erian and of Erian trialing that were immediately sentenced to death.

I couldn't stand reading the rest and vile burned the lining of my throat. I threw the book down to the ground as I jumped from the dogwood and rushed behind it.

Once the vomit was cleared of my mouth I went over to the book and picked it up, thoughts whirring about my head. I clenched the book with shaking hands as I stared down intensely at the cover. Raging thunder clouds roared before letting fall sheets of rain like a blanketing covering everything.

So this is what I am.

So this is what is to become of me.

This is what I become.

A monster.

Thoughts of paranoia spilled into my mind. They will come after me. They'll know what I am. And then I'll be executed.

The sky above me blackened as lightening cracked through the swift wind and more rain fell in a storm, covering me and the book with water, soaking through.

Suddenly, it was as if my soul was empty. Void of emotion, void of thought. And I stood there, eyes blank fixated upon the book in front of me just…staring at it.

Anger. Anger towards the book flowed through me like an electric bolt. It told me things I knew I wanted to know, but at the same time wanted to be kept from me.

I tucked the book away in the crook of my arm and headed towards the castle.

A/N

I know it's short and I know that it was late but eh. It happens. I'm tired, and I thought this was a good stopping place.

R&R!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Eighteen---

For the people at the titles on these chapters may seem weird, but you guys have the revised version and I forgot to change chapter numbers on those. So I'll change 'em soon. R&R…I don't have that many…TTTT and I want to say thank you for the reviews some of you gave to me, it made my week. Please keep 'em comin'!

Start-----

"You bastard." The door slammed behind me as it hit the door with a force that could put a dent in it, which in fact it did. Dumbledore's head shot up from the book he was reading near the window, dropping the book on to the nearest table to his left.

"Alexsis, wait. Let me—"

"No! I won't. You never told me. You never told what I _really_ was. You let me just 'figure it out on my own.' Do you know how much that hurt? Do you? No." His eyes that were looking at me with concern were now looking about me with sadness.

"Just let me explain—"

"Explain what? This book," I waved the book I held in my grasp in front of my face. "seems to explain everything." Dumbledore grabbed the book from my arms and read the spine.

"Ah, yes. I see you found it." A sound half way between a yelp and a growl emitted itself from my throat. He had strategically placed that book there, knowing I would find it, knowing I would get angry and chew him out, all the time _knowing _that this could all be avoided if he had just told me out straight?

What the hell?

"I didn't tell you because I thought you would be better off not knowing and have time to get settled in here and have time to grieve." I flopped angrily into a plush chair and picked up one of the brass objects on his desk to fiddle with; to keep my anger under control of course.

I was quite for a moment and we waited there in the silence of the room for what seemed like ages before I turned slowly towards him.

"You know, keeping important information from people is going to get you into a lot of trouble one day." I turned my head back towards the window I had recently been focusing my attention to.

Dumbledore's voice drifted over to ears from behind me. "And how would you know what is going to happen to me, Alexsis?" I shrugged my shoulders knowing he could see.

"I don't. Just a feeling." Dumbledore crossed the length to his desk and leaned up against the front.

"I know you are beyond angry for my actions, but there are many tasks we must do now that you know." His statement didn't sound sincere, but his eyes were sad and the twinkle he usually had hidden there was distinguished. I felt like I had just yelled at my grandfather and now felt really bad for it.

I cleared my throat. "Uh, like what tasks?" He sighed and folded his arms across his chest in a thoughtful manner.

"Well, we, as in you and I, will have to take you to see the Council and perform your coming of time ceremony, then go through your next transformation, which we'll do when we see the Council, and—"

"Wait wait. Who is the 'Council'?"

"Friends of mine. A council of Erians. Hidden deep within the darkest tresses of a forest I once stumbled onto. I told them I knew an Erian, your father, and they were more welcoming; well, they weren't attacking me anyways." He gave a chuckle as if to recall a pleasant memory.

I didn't find it funny at all.

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well, I suppose there is no dilly dallying around. We should get going."

…

I can't believe he said dilly dallying; I feel dirty.

I stood from my seat and sighed. "Yes, I suppose we should, though you'll have to lead the way." He merely nodded and grabbed his hat and put his wand in his pocket.

"You're what!" Erin abruptly stood from her seat as Andy sat and looked on with a concerned gaze.

"I said, I'm going away for awhile with Dumbledore and I'll be back in a week or so; depends on the weather." I was currently packing some extra clothing and the book I had read earlier into a tight pack. I put my wand in my jean clad pocket.

"Take care of Frog for me? He only eats a little bit of owl food, he prefers candy corn." Erin gaping mouth made a noise of what I assume was agreement.

"Well, I…er…guess this is good bye for now." I let way a short smile onto my face as I turned to go meet Dumbledore at the entryway when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Be careful out there, Al?" Andy looked at me with her same concerned stare.

""O-Of course I will Andy. I'll be back." She pulled me into a tight hug.

Now I haven't been one for much physical contact, only maybe a hug from my parents from time to time.

So this was kind of awkward.

I lifted my arms and placed them lightly around her shoulders then I felt more weight being pressed onto me. I jerked up only to be met with a blanket of auburn hair that belonged to Erin.

Then the moment was over in what seemed forever. "Yeah, well, g'bye then. See you!" I turned from their waving forms and headed towards the entryway.

"I can be assured you have everything Alexsis?" I nodded in agreement and we started for the outside world beyond the castle and the classrooms.

"Er, sir. Where do we start?" I stood staring out into the distance that was the forest.

"I think right here would be a great start. All good things start from the beginning, which, how conveniently, is where we are standing right now."

This is when I noticed that he had no map.

Wow, what a trip this is going to be.

I took a deep inhale of breath and followed Dumbledore down the cobblestone stairs and into the deep blackness of the forest.

Somehow, I don't think that I'll be the one having a lot of fun on this little trip.

**Okay, people/reviewers (I wish)/readers, I am looking for some constructive criticism. Constructive being the key word. Don't tell me that the story sucks and leave it at that. Give me some feedback people! Please and thank you. ;D**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 19

Hey, sorry 'bout the wait. My grandma (or Nanny as I so lovingly call her -) had her knee replaced and I've had to help watch over her. So I hope she gets better!

So any who, let's get this thing rolling!

-Nightwriter-

I've lost track of the days.

I think it's been a month, but I could be wrong; it's been so long.

It's so cold.

…

Not really. Had ya going though?

No? I didn't think so; I'm not a very good actor.

Really it's been like two weeks. And we're not lost, I hope. 'Cause that would be bad.

So, Dumbledore and I have been on this _'little road trip'_ as I like to call it for about two and a half weeks, traveling the woods of the Forbidden Forest. We took some time to rest and everything, so it's just like a camping trip…although I've never been on a camping trip this is how I assume it would be.

Right now Dumbledore's walking ahead of me while I write this in my journal.

It's actually pretty lonely walking back here behind Dumbledore, thinking of everyone back at school. Dumbledore seems very pensive and I don't want to interrupt him, because I know if I was thinking very hard about something and had been interrupted by some one I would be angry and most likely snap at them, whoever he or she might be.

Anyways, I wonder most of the time about these Erians I'm supposedly going to meet.

I mean, what are they going to look like? Like my father?

I highly doubt they'll look like my father; I had voiced my thoughts on this matter to Dumbledore and he had said that my father didn't even look like he usually did; he had preformed some very advance magical makeup on his body.

This made me go back to a time when I had seen my father repeatedly rush from the dinner table covering his face to the bathroom and slam the door, then returning some time later fine as before. I had asked mom about it and she'd always reply, "_Your father just has some internal issues all of which I love him more for._"

I didn't think about it afterwards, and never seemed to or maybe I had just gotten use to it or just never really paid any attention. I'd feel sorry for him because he must have thought that maybe mother wouldn't love him anymore if she had seen the 'real him'. But I know my father wouldn't like anyone to pity him for any reason. He was a very complex soul, he was.

He had also seemed to want to say something but never could seem to find the words to me. He'd sit me down on his lap or in front of him, depending on my age of course, and try so hard to say something that seemed to burdening him. "_Whatever it is, you can tell me dad._" I'd say every time. He would just give me a tired look, like he was worn from this, whatever 'it' was, and was apologizing to me because it was too hard. Then, he'd always scoop me up and hug me and whisper '_I love you so much._' to me every time.

Usually, a memory like this would bring unwanted tears to my eyes, but I've stopped crying over their deaths.

They wouldn't want me to cry over the times with them I will lose over this, but remember the times we had together. They would've wanted me to focus on my future rather than my past. But I always contradict myself when I think that. I think that our past can help us propel ourselves into our futures. So I believe people are wrong when they say that the past is in the past, or we should put the past behind us, because that's wrong nor is it possible. Who forgets their past? It stays with you where ever you go. In this, I'm not saying that we should be focusing on our pasts totally, just remember that it's there and to not be ashamed of it either.

Deep huh?

Yeah. Anyway, right now I'm getting pelted with branches, twigs, leaves, etc. Fun eh?

No. Not at all.

I know some people say that camping just _so_ fun and that everyone should do it, but I hate it. And I know people would call me a pansy, but hey, someone, anyone, would get tired of _camping_ after the first five days or so. Anyone who says otherwise can kiss my a—

"Alexsis." I snapped my book shut, and looked at Dumbledore only to see his still walking back turned away from me.

"Sir?" He stopped short to turn around.

"Yes?"

"What did you want?" He looked at me perplexed.

"What do you mean?"

"You said my name."

"No, I didn't." Huh? Didn't he?

"Oh. Okay then…" He and I continued our hike as I followed, mind cluttered with thought. 'I'm hearing things; I've gotten so sick of the wilderness quiet that I'm making things up in my head.'

"Alexsis…" My feet stopped all movement as well as my whole body as I whipped my head around to search the forest area around me with wide eyes.

That had most definitely not been Dumbledore's voice. It was soft, yet crisp as the wind. Young too, and male I'm sure. Light foot steps over few scattered leaves were barely heard over the chirping of birds. Faint whisperings and whistles of tunes led me astray of Dumbledore's wake and into the masses of trees.

The tune seemed odd in my head, almost as if I had known this tune before somewhere sometime ago. It was intriguing and it drew me to it as if I were a bee drawn to a flower for sweet nectar. I could hear Dumbledore calling my name, searching around the woods for where I had gotten lost. But that all seemed unimportant as I caught a glimpse of someone, no, something scamper off into the distance.

It was as if some sort of trance had been placed on me or some veil shielded over my mind's eye. Nothing matter, I didn't care as long as it didn't interfere with my traveling right now.

I had been right in thinking that it was a guy. Long flowing shimmering white hair waved side to side as he romped away from my following figure. I found the color of hair unusual because from what I could catch of him he wasn't that old it seems. His broad back muscles flexed as he ran through his seaweed-green tunic he wore loosely about his shoulders.

"_Follow me, for I'll show you the way…"_ His smooth whispered song only made me that much more drawn to him. He wove in and out through the trees some yards ahead but still quite in my sight.

"_Back to the home of your brethren." _Dumbledore's quick and fierce footsteps tracked blindly behind me, and I softly worried that he would chase the boy away.

"_Follow me, for I'll show you the way. Back to your home of your blood kin." _He stopped and turned swiftly around on heel so as that I could catch up to him. By this time I had gone from a brisk trot to a full fledge sprint.

I came in front of him and I could see his well defined facial features; his thin white eyebrows, his forest green eyes piercing into my glazed over ones.

"_Welcome home, Alexsis."_


End file.
